Quiero que te enamores de mí
by Angely-Cristal
Summary: Kyle le confesó abiertamente sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo Stan. Pero este es de esos chicos que piensan que tener un relación homosexual es extraña y solo da complicaciones. Kyle hará todo lo posible para que su amigo se fije en él, incluso si eso implica fingir ser otra persona.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece.

**Advertencias****:** Está historia es Slash (Relación Chico X Chico) y contiene lenguaje soez.

**Parejas: **Stan y Kyle (Style)

**Angely dice…**Es la primera vez que hago una historia Slash O/O La verdad es que me da un poquito de vergüenza, pero supongo que ya pasara ¿No?...Cree una historia así ya que cada vez que buscaba imágenes en internet (Si busco imágenes Yaoi en internet), veía que había varias de Stan con Kyle. Además de que algunas veces Kyle aparecía vestido de mujer. De ahí me inspire, supongo.

**Quiero que te enamores de mi**

Era un día tranquilo en South Park, habían pasado seis largos años. Así que naturalmente nuestros protagonistas se habían convertido en adolescentes de dieciséis años y habían cambiado un poco o mejor dicho bastante. Ya no eran tan inmaduros como antes, aunque el lenguaje soez que empleaban en su vocabularios no había cambiado ni un poco. Además de que ahora varios de ellos tenían problemas con su orientación sexual…

Stanley Marsh no podía creer que era lo que acababa de decir Kyle Broflovski, su mejor amigo. Estaba completamente paralizado, aun así se preparó para abrir la boca y confirmar que lo que decía su amigo no era ninguna broma pesada.

-¿Q-Que has dicho?-pregunto tartamudeando mientras veía a su amigo Kyle-

-¡Carajo! ¡Ya te lo he dicho ¿No?!-grito Kyle, apretando los puños-¡Te dije que estoy enamorado de ti!-grito viéndolo a los ojos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos-

-Mierda…-susurro Stan-…K-Kyle, eres consciente de que somos hombres ¿Verdad?-pregunto dando un paso atrás-

-¡No soy idiota, maldita sea!-grito Kyle-Se muy bien que somos hombres ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!-pregunto a gritos mientras se acercaba a Stan-

-E-Esta b-bien…-tartamudeo-Kyle yo…-suspiro-¿Qué mierda quieres que te responda?-pregunto mientras notaba como Kyle se acercaba a él con pasos lentos y pesados-

-Nada, no quiero que me respondas nada…solo te lo dije porque ya no lo aguantaba más. Eso es todo-dijo depositando las manos en los hombros de Stan-Quédate callado Stan…-dijo acercando su rostro al de Stan-

-¡Ah!-grito Stan, empujándolo a un lado-¡¿Qué mierda intentabas hacerme?!-pregunto a gritos-¡No soy un puto marica!-grito mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida de la casa de Kyle-

-¡Y-Yo tampoco lo soy, pendejo!-grito con las mejillas completamente coloradas-

-¡Pero si habías dicho que estás enamorado de mí!-grito abriendo la puerta-

-¡Si, lo he dicho! ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea marica!-dijo haciendo a un lado a Stan y cerrando la puerta brutalmente-

-Lo siento Kyle…pero…yo no s-siento lo mismo. Lo siento-dijo empujando a su mejor amigo y abriendo la puerta-De verdad, lo siento-dijo con el rostro entristecido mientras salía corriendo de la casa de Kyle-

-Hijo de puta, eres un cobarde-dijo Kyle viendo como Stan se iba corriendo-

**-South-Park-**

Stan llego a su casa, estaba totalmente agitado y con el aliento entrecortado, por ello tuvo que utilizar su inhalador para el asma. Apenas llego a su casa, fue dirigirse a su habitación y echarse en su cama boca arriba, mirando el techo.

-¿Qué carajo le pasa a Kyle…? Diciendo todas esas estupideces, se convirtió en un maldito marica-dijo Stan con el rostro ruborizado-

-¿Quién se volvió marica?-dijo la voz de un joven-

Stan se levantó inmediatamente para ver quien le había hablado, por el tono de su voz estaba seguro de quien era, pero decidió comprobarlo. Era su amigo Kenny, el muchacho se había convertido en alguien muy atractivo, su cabello rubio estaba descubierto, era desordenado pero con un estilo guay, traía puesta una camiseta blanca y encima una sudadera naranja. Unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas converse negras. No parecía un chico tan pobre, al parecer a su familia le iba bien…con cualquier negocio que estuviera haciendo.

-Mierda ¿Qué haces aquí, Kenny?-pregunto Stan tocándose el puente de la nariz-

-Vine a visitarte, idiota-dijo Kenny avanzando hacia él y mirándolo con una mirada pervertida-¿Me acompañas afuera?-pregunto-

-Puto pervertido ¿A dónde quieres que vaya contigo?-pregunto mientras lo veía seriamente-

-A la escuela, hoy van a hacer una obra ¿Recuerdas?-pregunto Kenny-

-Sí, pero va a estar del asco ¿Para qué quieres ir?-Stan pregunto curiosamente-

-Quiero que me acompañes a ver la obra, no me gusta ir solo por ahí. Podría morir ¿Sabes?-dijo Kenny sonriendo burlonamente-

-Carajo…Esta bien, iré contigo. Va a servir para olvidar ese mal recuerdo que acabo de vivir hace unos minutos-dijo saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente-

-¿Mal recuerdo? ¿Qué es ese mal recuerdo del que hablas?-pregunto Kenny-

-Ya te contare…-dijo soltando un suspiro-

**-South-Park-**

Mientras tanto en la escuela de South Park. Kyle y Sheila Broflovski se encontraban sentados en las sillas al frente del escenario, esperaban a que comenzara aquella estúpida obra.

-Mamá ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunto Kyle-

-Porque Ike, va a participar en la obra-dijo la madre de Kyle con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

-Ya veo…A propósito ¿Por qué Ike va a participar? Creí que la obra era para que solo participaran los de octavo grado-dijo Kyle cruzándose de brazos-

-No, no es así. Pueden participar los que deseen, de cualquier grado-dijo la madre de Kyle-

-Entiendo…-dijo Kyle-

Era increíble como Kyle, no dejaba escapar aquellas palabras soeces que prácticamente estaban introducidas en su vocabulario, todos los días a toda hora. Al fin y al cabo, después de todo Kyle seguía comportándose como un chico respetuoso frente a su familia, salvo algunas ocasiones en las que perdía la paciencia.

De repente el hermano menor de Kyle apareció. Ike, el pequeño de 9 años de edad venia corriendo apresuradamente. Llevaba puesto un disfraz de conejito, se veía muy tierno.

-¿Qué ocurre Ike? ¿No deberías estar preparándote?-pregunto la madre adoptiva del niño de cabellos azabaches-

-No, mami. Eso no importa ahora…ha surgido un problema-dijo Ike con rostro preocupado-

-¿Qué paso, mi bebe?-pregunto la señora Broflovski-

-La chica que tenía que salir conmigo en la obra. Ella llamo hace un momento diciendo que no podía venir porque tiene fiebre-dijo a punto de llorar-¡Ayúdame mami!-grito Ike desesperadamente-

-Está bien, está bien, cariño. Solo tenemos que conseguir a alguien más-dijo la señora Sheila, tratando de calmar a su hijo menor-Por mientras, vamos a atrás del escenario, todos nos están viendo-dijo cogiendo de la mano a su hijo Ike-

-S-Si…Mami-tartamudeo Ike, entre sollozos-¿Eh?-volteo a ver a su hermano mayor -¿No vas a venir, Kyle?-pregunto el pequeño de cabellos azabache-

-No, me quedare aquí…-dijo de mala gana-

-Mami ¡Kyle no quiere venir! ¡Dile algo!-grito el pequeño niño de 9 años-

-¡Kyle! ¿No ves que tu hermano quiere que vengas? Es algo muy importante lo que sucede-dijo Sheila mientras fruncía el ceño-

-¡Ah…! Está bien, ya voy…-dijo Kyle con tono de fastidio-Carajo esto apesta…-susurro-

**-South-Park-**

Mientras tanto Stan y Kenny ya habían llegado, con grandes dificultades. Ya que el chico rubio solo traía problemas, más de 2 camiones querían atropellarlos y varios pianos aplastarlos. Por suerte lograron evadirlo todos.

-Eres un problema, Kenny-dijo Stan con el ceño fruncido-

Kenny sonrió-Si lo se…no necesitas decírmelo. Además salimos vivos ¿No? No te andes quejando como marica-dijo Kenny-

-¡Que no soy marica!-grito Stan con las mejillas sonrojadas-No vuelvas a llamarme así-continuo, un poco más tranquilo-

-¡Ah! Claro, por lo de Kyle-dijo Kenny con sonrisa maliciosa-No puedo creer que se te haya declarado-dijo ingresando al auditorio donde harían aquella estúpida obra-

-Cállate, imbécil-susurro Stan-

Al parecer, el joven Stanley le conto todo lo ocurrido durante el trayecto, a su amigo Kenny.

-Ok, ok. Me callo-dijo Kenny burlándose, se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban hasta el fondo-

**-South-Park-**

En tanto Kyle, Sheila e Ike se encontraban detrás del escenario, un gran telón color rojo los cubría completamente. Desde afuera, donde se encontraban las sillas…no se podía ver nada de lo que ocurría detrás del telón.

En eso, el Sr Mackey fue corriendo hacia ellos. Entre los brazos llevaba un largo y precioso vestido de color lila, se detuvo frente a ellos con una expresión seria y se preparo para hablar.

-Señora Sheila, no se preocupe… ¿mm'kayyyy?-dijo con rostro serio-Haremos todo lo posible para encontrar un remplazo para la chica que falto ¿mm'kayyyy?-continuo-

-¿Quién p-podría ser el remplazo?-pregunto Ike entre sollozos-

-No lo sé ¿mm´kayyyy?-dijo pensativo, en eso giro su vista hacia Kyle. Este se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido-Kyle…-susurro-

-¿Qué?-pregunto el judío pelirrojo, de mala gana y con la misma expresión-

-Claro ¡Kyle!-grito el Sr Mackey-Tú rostro afeminado y tu cuerpo debilucho son perfectos, tú puedes ser el remplazo ¿mm´kayyyy?-dijo acercándose al judío-

-¿De que mierda esta hablando?-pregunto con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Aquello de "rostro afeminado y cuerpo debilucho" lo ofendió por completo, haciéndolo sentir un marica total-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Kyle parece una chica debilucha!-grito Ike señalando a su hermano mayor-

-¡Cállate Ike!-grito apretando lo puños-¡Ni crean que me voy a vestir de chica!-grito Kyle, aún con el leve rubor inundando sus mejillas-

-¡Mami! ¡Kyle no quiere ayudarme!-grito Ike con lagrimas en los ojos-

-¡Kyle! ¿No ves que tienes oportunidad de ayudar a tu hermano?-dijo la Señora Broflovski muy molesta-No hay tiempo que perder-le quito el vestido que traía en brazos al Sr Mackey-¡Póntelo!-grito furiosa-

-¡Que mierda! ¡No me voy a poner eso!-contesto Kyle señalando el vestido Lila-

-¡Oh si te lo pondrás, muchachito rebelde!-grito Sheila-¡Te lo pondrás y ayudaras a tu hermano porque si no te castigo!-Sheila se acercó a su hijo mayor con mirada amenazante-

Kyle apretó lo puños, como todo adolescente no le gustaba quedarse castigado, pasándosela todo el maldito día en su cuarto encerrado-¡Está bien!-grito-¡Dámelo!-le quito de las manos bruscamente el vestido, a su madre-

-Ike te acompañara…en caso de que intentes hacer alguna tontería-dijo Sheila cruzándose de brazos-

**-South-Park-**

-Esto es un asco…-dijo Kyle mientras se desvestía-

Él y su hermanito Ike se encontraban en los vestidores de los chicos. Efectivamente Kyle era delgado y su cuerpo se veía muy frágil, como si fuera a romperse con solo tocarle con el pétalo de una flor. Se puso el vestido, le quedaba bien. Parecía una chica de verdad, una chica blanca de ojos verdosos, cabello corto, ondulado y rojizo. Obviamente no tenía pechos.

-Q-Que linda…-dijo Ike con un brillo en sus ojos y con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

Kyle se acercó a un espejo para ver como se veía, se sorprendió enormemente-Mierda… ¿De verdad tengo un rostro tan afeminado?-se pregunto con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

-¡Si!-grito entusiasmado-Pero ahora tenemos que regresar a donde están mami y el Sr. Mackey-Ike cogió de la mano a su hermano y lo jalo hacia afuera de los vestidores de los chicos-

Kyle suspiro-_Esto es tan humillante…_-pensó-

-Kyle es muy linda, ojala fuera una chica de verdad-susurro Ike, con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-¿Dijiste algo, Ike?-pregunto Kyle-

-N-No, no dije nada…-respondió en tono alto mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo-

Después de caminar un rato, ambos hermanos ya se encontraban detrás del escenario. Al parecer tan solo faltaban un par de minutos puesto que todos se encontraban muy alterados y correteando por todo lugar. Sheila y el Sr. Mackey se encontraban platicando de trivialidades, Kyle e Ike fueron hacia ellos con paso ligero. Sheila la madre de Kyle e Ike no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver a su hijo mayor.

-K-Kyle…eres preciosa-dijo la Sra. Broflovski, observando de pies a cabeza a su hijo-

-No digas eso…es humillante-comento Kyle mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Bueno, al parecer si tenia razón ¿mm´kayyyy?-dijo el Sr. Mackey con aquel típico tono molesto, muy propio de él-Efectivamente, Kyle tiene rostro de chica ¿mm´kayyyy?-continuo-

-¡Ya cállese! Y más le vale no comentar de esto con nadie ¿Entendido?-pregunto Kyle con tono desafiante-

-Entendido ¿mm´kayyyy?-el Sr. Mackey, respondió tranquilamente-

-Kyle, tu carita y tu cuerpo son muy finos y delicados-dijo Sheila, provocando que su hijo la mirara con ojos furiosos-Sin embargo eso no es suficiente…-siguió, ignorando como Kyle la miraba-No tienes pechos…alguien se podría dar cuenta que eres un chico. También hay otro problema, es tu cabello. Fue mala idea el que te haya mandado a que te lo cortaras-dijo Sheila-

Kyle se toco el cabello, estaba más corto de lo usual. No le importaba ya que así le gustaba, después de todo tenerlo afro era demasiado molesto, así que lo tomo normalmente cuando Sheila le exigió que se lo cortara. Además de esa manera se veía más atractivo.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo hacer que crezca en menos de 20 minutos-dijo rebeldemente-

-Mocoso rebelde-dijo Sheila, se acercó a él y lo jalo de la oreja como si fuese un niño pequeño-

-¡Auch! ¡S-Suéltame!-grito Kyle-

-Sra. Broflovski podríamos colocarle extensiones ¿mm´kayyyy?-dijo el Sr. Mackey-

-Si, eso estaría bien-soltó a Kyle inmediatamente-Bien, Kyle te pondremos extensiones en el cabello-dijo la Sheila con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¿Tienen extensiones de cabellos rojizos, verdad?-pregunto mientras giraba su vista al Sr. Mackey-

-Si, también podemos ponerle un sujetador y relleno. Para que sea más convincente ¿mm´kayyyy?-dijo el Sr. Mackey. Kyle mientras tanto miraba a ambos adultos, tenía unas tremendas ganas de lanzarles varios insultos-

**-South-Park-**

-¿Cómo crees que deba reaccionar cuando lo vea nuevamente?-pregunto Stan mientras miraba a Kenny-

-Pues, solo dile como te sientes-respondió con una sonrisa dulce-No es tan difícil-

-¿Cómo me siento? Pues solo lo quiero como un amigo, nada más-dijo Stan hundiéndose en la silla acolchada-

-Entonces le dices eso…a menos…-Kenny sonrió maliciosamente-…Que sientas más que cariño de amigo, por él-dijo Kenny mientras apoyaba la yema de sus dedos en la mejilla de Stan-

-Solo siento cariño…de amigo-dijo Stan alejándose un poco de Kenny-

-Eres tan aburrido-Kenny se cruzo de brazos frunciendo levemente el sueño-

-Cállate ya, pendejo pervertido-dijo Stan mirando hacia el frente-

El telón color rojo se levanto lentamente, los espectadores se callaron para ver la función. Pasaron varias escenas ñoñas y sin sentido alguno. De repente en una de las escenas salió Butters. El chico no había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo algo tímido pero esa faceta suya era tan dulce y tierna. Su cabello rubio relucía hermosamente, llevaba un disfraz puesto y decía líneas algo confusas y difíciles de captar.

-Ah…Por eso es que querías venir a ver la obra-dijo Stan viendo a Kenny con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Si, Butters me gusta. Me gusta mucho-dijo mientras se acariciaba sus rubios cabellos-

Stan se quedo helado ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kenny había acabado de decir que Butters le gusta?, aquellos pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza de Stanley Marsh. Decidió continuar con aquella conversación para entender un poco mejor la situación.

-Espera… ¿Acabas de decir que te gusta Butters? ¿Verdad?-pregunto el chico de cabellos azabache, solo para estar seguro si es que había oído bien-

-Si, eso dije-respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios-

-P-Pero eres un chico-Stan fijo su vista hacia el frente-

-¿Y? Eso no me parece importante, es más, las personas que piensan que una relación no puede funcionar solo por ser del mismo sexo…esas personas son idiotas-comento Kenny mirando fijamente al escenario-

-Eso quiere decir que yo te parezco un idiota…-sonrió de lado-

-Si, me pareces un idiota-respondió Kenny-

Butters termino de realizar su escena y bajaron el telón. Sheila la madre de Kyle, se encontraba con este. Estaba dándole los últimos retoques para que se viera como una chica hermosa.

-Ya déjame-susurro Kyle, estaba muy incomodo-

Su madre se encontraba peinándole aquellas extensiones rojizas en forma de bucles que caían por su espalda. Le puso encima de la cabeza una vincha del mismo color que el vestido. Se vio por última vez en el espejo, antes de salir al escenario. Ahora parecía una chica como cualquier otra. No parecía un muchacho de dieciséis años.

-Te ves hermosísima-dijo Sheila con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

-Tsk, esta es la primera y última vez que me vista como una estúpida niña-Kyle tenía el rostro ruborizado-

-Lo que tu digas, mi bebe-respondió Sheila mientras le jalaba las mejillas a su hijo mayor-

Era hora, por fin llego el momento en que tenía que salir con Ike. Tomados de la mano, no importaba, estaba seguro de que no lo reconocerían. Además sería tan solo un momento, cosa de decir dos líneas y nada más.

Salieron, los únicos niños judíos de South Park, salieron tomados de la mano.

-Ah…mira es el hermanito de Kyle-dijo Kenny viendo a Ike en su traje de conejito-Esta tan lin…-se detuvo al ver a aquella hermosa chica tomada de la mano de Ike-Woa…Stan, mira a e-ese bombón-giro su vista hacia su amigo-

Stan, no había dicho nada, se quedo completamente paralizado e hipnotizado por la belleza de la muchacha de cabellos rojizos. Kenny le chasqueo los dedos un par de veces, pero el chico de cabellos azabaches seguía mirando fijamente a la muchacha misteriosa. Kenny se harto de que no le hacia caso, así que le tiro un golpe en el brazo.

-Auch… ¿Qué te pasa, pendejo?-pregunto Stan algo cabreado-

-No me estabas haciendo caso, parecías completamente hechizado…-señalo discretamente a la chica pelirroja-Hechizado por ese bombón-sonrió maliciosamente-

-¿Qué? E-Eso no es cierto…-Stan, desvió la mirada con el rostro completamente ruborizado-

-Lo que digas, aunque sabes…hay algo que me inquieta-dijo Kenny posando los ojos en la muchacha pelirroja-

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Stan aún con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Es solo que me parece haber visto antes a ese bombón-dijo Kenny mientras jugaba con sus rubios cabellos, como tratando de recordar algo-

-Sabes…creo que yo también la he visto antes…-dijo Stan mientras contemplaba a aquella tan hermosa chica-

-Entonces iremos a verla, apenas acabe esta estúpida obra-dijo Kenny con una sonrisa pervertida-

**-South-Park-**

**Angely dice…**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que hago una historia Slash así que no sean tan duros T-T Por favor. Tratare de sacar el segundo capitulo lo más rápido que pueda. Espero que dejen sus reviews y gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerlo.


	2. Soy Kelly, es un gusto

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera ya lo hubiera echo Yaoi :3

**Advertencias: **Es una historia Slash y contiene lenguaje soez.

**Parejas: **Style (Obviamente) y Bunny.

**Angely dice…**Estoy pensando en incluir muchas parejas más. Pero no se me ocurre cual podrían ser. No lo sé, también tendría que ver si me alcanza y eso. No quiero que afecte mucho mi historia el incluir a más parejas. En fin, les doy las gracias por tomarse un tiempo de leer mi historia y un millón de gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

**-South-Park-**

La obra finalizo, los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida. Stan iba a hacer lo mismo que los demás, hasta que sintió como alguien lo cogía del brazo fuertemente. Era Kenny, quien lo había agarrado, le dedico una sonrisa y lo guio por en medio de la multitud.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto Stan algo molesto por el jaloneo-

-Vamos a ver al bombón pelirroja-contesto-Estabas babeando por ella-le dirigió a su amigo una sonrisa maliciosa-

-N-no es cierto-tartamudeo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-Deja de joder, pendejo-dijo el chico de cabellos azabache-

-Aja si, lo que digas…compórtate como hombre, marica-dijo Kenny con expresión burlona-

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! ¡No soy un puto marica como Ky…-se detuvo en seco al ver a Ike Broflovski, el hermano menor de Kyle-

-Hola Ike-dijo Kenny mientras soltaba a Stan-Te quería preguntar algo…-sonrió amablemente-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Ike, el niño de 9 años aún seguía con aquel traje de conejito que lo hacia ver completamente adorable-

-¿Quién era aquella chica que salió contigo en una de las escenas de la obra?-pregunto Kenny mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar casi a la altura del pequeño Ike-

-¡Ah! Esa chica… ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta? Era K…-se interrumpió a si mismo, recordó que Kyle podría patearlo con mucha fuerza si es que alguien se llegaba a enterar que se vistió de mujer-Pues…e-ella e-es…K…elly-dijo casi dudando si ese seria un buen nombre falso-

-¿Kelly?-pregunto Stan mientras veía a Ike-

-Si, se llama Kelly-Ike sonrió nerviosamente-Kelly Broflovski, es prima mía y de Kyle-el pequeño Ike se sentía algo incomodo-

-Kelly, Kelly…que lindo nombre. Se llama igual a una novia que tuve hace muchos años-dijo Kenny, lanzándole a Ike una sonrisa-¿Crees que puedas presentárnosla?-pregunto-

-Ah…s-si, seguro. Vuelvo con ella en un momento-dijo. Y se retiro inmediatamente-

-Vaya…-dijo Kenny mientras se paraba y miraba de reojo a Kyle-No puedo creer que sea primita del marica que esta enamorado de ti-le pico una de sus mejillas a su amigo Stan-

-No lo llames marica-dijo demostrando cierto enfado-

Mientras tanto, en los vestidores de los chicos, Ike se encontraba con Kyle, su hermano mayor. El pequeño canadiense le había contado todo…

-¿Qué hiciste que?-pregunto Kyle con rostro preocupado-

-Dije que te llamabas Kelly…y también que eras nuestra prima-dijo tranquilamente el canadiense-

-¡¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?!-pregunto a gritos, mientras se controlaba para no mandar a volar a Ike de una patada-

-¡No!-grito el pequeño-¡Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, así que deja de actuar como idiota y ve con ellos a presentarte o lo que sea!-estaba enfadado, encima que había inventado una "buena excusa", su hermano seguía con aquella actitud estúpida y ni siquiera le había dado las gracias-

-Está bien, diré que soy alguna prima-Kyle cruzo los brazos-Ike…-su hermano volteo a verlo cuando oyó su nombre-Infíltrate en los casilleros de las niñas y…y…-sus mejillas enrojecieron-Y tráeme algo de ropa de niña, e-este vestido de princesita es estúpido-dijo-

-¡Si!-grito eufóricamente mientras le lanzaba una tierna sonrisa a su hermano mayor, Kyle le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente-

Ike salió apresuradamente de los vestidores de los chicos, miraba a todos lados fijándose de que nadie lo viera. Tal como Kyle le había ordenado, se infiltro en los vestidores de las chicas.

Ya adentro el pequeño empezó a revisar los casilleros uno por uno, para su buena suerte, adentro no se encontraba ninguna niña. Las chicas de South Park eran un tanto descuidadas y por eso la mayoría de casilleros donde guardaban su ropa se encontraban completamente abiertos. Cogió varias prendas de diferentes casilleros, faldas, blusas, algunos calzados, etc. Luego de un rato de comprobar que no había nadie afuera se apresuró en salir corriendo de ahí.

Regreso a donde estaba su hermano, el pequeño de tan solo nueve años estaba agitado y con el aliento entrecortado, sin embargo eso no le importaba después de todo había logrado cumplir con la misión que le encargaron. Kyle se apresuró en tomar las prendas femeninas que traía Ike consigo, reviso minuciosamente cada una. Después de unos cinco minutos de pensarlo bien decidió ponerse lo que se vería mejor en él.

Kyle comenzó a desvestirse cuidadosamente, para que no se le arruinara el cabello…o mejor dicho las extensiones-Aún no puedo creer que mi rostro sea tan afeminado…-dijo con tono desanimado-

-Tu rostro es muy bonito Kyle-Ike sonrió-Tu piel blanca y delicada es única al igual que la nieve, tus ojos verdosos son como un campo recién rociado con agua cristalina y pura-dijo-

Kyle lo miro-¿Me estas tratando de ligar? Recuerda que soy tu hermano…-dijo con tono burlón, mientras se veía al espejo-

-Solo estaba practicando…quería ver si soy buen poeta-el pequeño canadiense le saco la lengua-Eres un idiota…como sea, apresúrate que te están esperando "señorita"-dicho esto se retiro-

**-South-Park-**

Stan y Kenny se encontraban esperando, Ike se acercó a ellos y les indico que esperaran un momento que ya saldría a verlos. Luego de un rato de silencio incomodo, el pequeño niño de cabellos azabache dijo que se retiraba a cambiar, no quería seguir con aquel traje de conejito imbécil. Se retiro dejando a ambos adolescentes de dieciséis años. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y vieron a alguien que se aproximaba a ellos, era una muchacha.

Una muchacha de extensos cabellos rojizos, ojos verdes y piel blanca como la nieve. Llevaba una blusa blanca, aún seguía usando aquel sujetador y el relleno, así que le quedaba increíble. Una minifalda Jean que dejaba ver sus delgadas piernas y unos botines negros que le hacían verse un poquitín más alta.

Kyle diviso a los muchachos que la esperaban-_Mierda, ahí están…tranquilo Kyle. Actúa naturalmente, los saludas, luego dices que tienes cosas que hacer y te largas inmediatamente-_pensó, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, ver a Stan lo ponía así. Sobretodo después de que le confeso sus verdaderos sentimientos-

Se paro en frente de ambos muchachos-Hola…-dijo Kyle con tono de voz baja mientras trataba de evitar verlos directamente-

-Hola, bombón-dijo Kenny con voz seductora, mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a "Kelly"-

-Hola…-dijo Stan tímidamente-

-Ah…y-yo soy k…elly, si Kelly-Kyle sonrió nerviosamente-Es un gusto conocerlos, Stan, Kenny-se mordió la lengua bruscamente-

Stan y Kenny cruzaron miradas, en ningún momento los muchachos le habían dicho sus nombres a la muchacha. Kyle debía pensar en una excusa para que no descubrieran quien era en verdad.

Kenny sonrió maliciosamente-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres, bombón?-pregunto-

-I-Ike, me dijo s-sus nombres-respondió rápidamente para que no sospecharan nada-

-Ya veo-Kenny sonrió-

Inmediatamente el chico de cabellos rubios diviso a Butters a lo lejos, llevaba una mochila azul y al parecer acomodaba algunas cosas dentro de esta. Se preparaba para salir, su rostro angelical era muy tierno, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Lo cual llamo la atención de Kenny.

Le beso la mano a la señorita de cabellos rojizos que tenia delante de él-Bueno, me despido. Tengo algo importante que hacer-dijo desviando levemente la mirada para asegurarse de que Butters siga por ahí-Bombón ¿Qué tal si pasas tiempo con Stan? Acaba de pasar un mal rato…con un marica-sonrió maliciosamente, mirando de reojo a Stan-

-Vete de una buena vez, pendejo-Stan le lanzo un mirada fulminante a su amigo-

-Está bien. Como sea, bombón. Me haces ese favor ¿Si?-no dejo que Kyle le diera una respuesta-Bueno adiós-le dio un beso en la mejilla a la "chica", quien se sonrojo hasta las orejas por aquel gesto-Se cuidan-dijo despidiéndose con la mano. Salió de ahí, Butters ya se había ido, pero estaba seguro de que un rato lo alcanzaría-

Stan y Kelly se quedaron completamente solos, hubo un largo silencio entre ellos. El corazón de Kyle latía velozmente, no podía ver a su mejor amigo. No después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos. Sin embargo Kenny le pidió un favor, estar con él…aquello lo hacia muy feliz, pero no sabia como actuar delante de él y menos en ese rato que se veía como una chica pelirroja.

-Así que eres prima de Kyle-dijo Stan tratando de hacer conversación-

-S-Si…-respondió, mientras miraba al suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo-

-Entonces si eres su prima, debes ser judía ¿Verdad?-pregunto Stan, quien se acariciaba los cabellos color azabache-

-Si, soy judía al igual que Kyle-respondió sin despegar su mirada del suelo-Stan, tú eres el mejor amigo de Kyle ¿No es así? Lo sé…p-porque siempre me habla de ti-levanta un poco la vista para ver su reacción-

-Ah…que bien-dijo con cierta melancolía en la voz-¿De donde eres, Kelly?-pregunto cambiando de expresión rápidamente-

-S-Soy de…de…California. Vengo de California-respondió mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa-S-Stan ¿Qué tal si salimos a pasear un momento?-cambio de tema para que no le preguntara más cosas-

-Claro-sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-

Salieron de ahí, con paso ligero.

Mientras tanto Kenny se encontraba con Butters, había logrado alcanzarlo. Es mas le había invitado un helado, después de todo Butters seguía teniendo algo de su inocencia de niño y eso era lo que particularmente a Kenny le gustaba de él.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Kenny pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Butters-

-B-Bien, gracias p-por el helado, Kenny-el pequeño rubio sonrió mientras lamia su helado con cuidado para que no se le cayera-

Kenny veía los labios de Butters, sus labios parecían muy finos y delicados. Cualquiera que viera esos labios refinados tendría ese gran impulso de besarlos, se veían muy apetecibles. Sin embargo tantos años de verlos, Kenny ya había aprendido de contralar sus impulsos.

-A propósito ¿Por qué te veías con tu carita de idiota enamorado hace un rato?-pregunto, recordando como hace rato estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-Ah…voy i-ir a ver a mi n-novia-sonrió mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas-

Kenny abrió los ojos como platos ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Butters tenia una novia? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era esa maldita puta?-Tienes novia…-susurro para si mismo-¿Quién es?-pregunto Kenny alzando la voz y apartándose un poco del chiquillo rubio-

-S-Se llama Rebecca Cotswolds…-se detuvo, lamio su helado y continuo-¿La recuerdas? Era una niña que estudiaba en casa-

-Ah…claro. El imbécil de Kyle estaba interesado en ella-miro a Butters con el ceño levemente fruncido-¿Y como la conociste?-pregunto-

-Cuando teníamos o-ocho años…ella v-vino a la fiesta que organizo la escuela…y m-me b-beso-Butters termino de lamer su helado y boto el palito a un lado de la acera-Tu no habías venido así que no lo sabias-

-La put…Quiero decir ¿Rebecca t-te beso?-ahora si, la muy pendeja esa se había pasado de la raya. Ósea fue a la fiesta, lo vio ¿Y así nada más se le ocurrió besarlo?-

-Si…-comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos-Luego de eso…deje de verla por un largo tiempo. N-No me importaba, pero h-hace tan solo unos meses m-me la volví a encontrar y nos h-hicimos amigos…y ya sabes, luego de eso-las manos de Kenny le cubrieron la boca-

-Si, está bien. No necesito que me cuentes como te hiciste su novio. No me interesa-dijo seriamente-¿Qué tal si vamos a su casa? Quiero conocerla mejor-forzó una sonrisa falsa en sus labios-

-B-Bien-Butters no se percataba que lo que Kenny sentía en esos momentos eran celos-¡Ah! Oye, K-Kenny, puedes comentarle a Rebecca sobre n-nuestros amigos…de todos. Menos de Kyle-desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado-Kyle estaba interesado en ella cuando e-eran niños y ella de él también, n-no quiero que lo menciones…R-Rebecca puede volver a fijarse en él o-otra vez.

¿Había esa posibilidad? ¿Había esa posibilidad de que la puta se volviera a fijar en Kyle como cuando eran niños? Eso era perfecto, si conseguía que la puta se interesara nuevamente en Kyle como cuando pequeños, de seguro dejaría a Butters. Era muy egoísta de su parte, Kenny estaba consiente de ello…pero amaba a Butters y no iba a dejar que una puta cualquiera estuviera con él. Pero también necesitaba que Kyle se fijase en Rebecca, para estar seguro de que ella dejara botado a Butters. Le daba un poco de lastima ya que quería que Stan estuviera con el judío, pero primero estaba él y Butters. Además Stan parecía sentir una especie de atracción por Kelly…así que no habría problema si Kyle y Rebecca tuvieran algo ¿Verdad? Suponía que estaría bien.

-Perfecto…-susurro Kenny-

-¿D-Dijiste algo K-Kenny?-pregunto Butters, veía de reojo a su amigo-

-No, nada. No dije absolutamente nada-sonrió maliciosamente, mientras miraba al frente-

**-South-Park-**

Stan y "Kelly" se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque. Ambos eran algo tímidos, Kyle porque tenía miedo de que lo descubran y porque Stan, su mejor amigo, estaba muy cerca a él. Stan porque Kelly de alguna manera le hacia recordar a Kyle, y no podía concentrarse en nada después de aquella repentina declaración de amor, de parte de su mejor amigo. Un chico, un chico de su misma edad y sobretodo de su mismo SEXO.

Kelly lo miro de reojo, suspiro y abrió la boca para hablar-Stan…Kenny dijo que pasaste un mal rato c-con un…marica-dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Odiaba que lo llamaran marica, él no se consideraba un marica, así que en el fondo le dolía-

-Veras, eso fue porque…u-un chico se me declaro-se toco el puente de la nariz. Kyle al escuchar acerca de la declaración sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora y lo único que atino a hacer fue a desviar rápidamente la mirada-

-¿U-Un chico?-pregunto con voz entrecortada-¿Quién?-preguntar aquello era tonto, pero quería saber que era lo que contestaría Stan-

-Kelly…f-fue t-tu primo, fue Kyle-se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que la "chica" no viera su rostro-

-Ah…ya veo. Pero no entiendo porque Kenny dice que pasaste un mal rato. Después de todo, una confesión siempre te hace sentir mejor ¿No? Es un sentimiento agradable el saber que le gustas a alguien-dijo Kyle-

Stan aparto las manos-Pero Kyle es un chico, al igual que yo-dijo-

-¡¿Y?! ¡¿A quien le importa que sea de tu mismo sexo?!-Kelly se puso delante de él y lo miro a los ojos-¡No entiendo porque eso habría de resultar un problema! ¡Es estúpido!-grito mientras apretaba los puños-

Stan la miro a los ojos, miro aquellos preciosos ojos verdosos, esa muchacha le recordaba tanto a Kyle-Pero…es raro, es un chico. Además eso no debería importante tanto ¿Por qué te molestas como si tú fueras Kyle?-pregunto el chico de cabellos azabache-

-P-Porque…porque… ¡Es mi primo! ¡Y quiero lo mejor para él!-grito, Kyle movía su puño de un lado a otro. Tenía unos enormes deseos de tirarle a Stan un puñete por su estúpido discurso de "Kyle es un chico, al igual que yo"-

Stan continuo sentado en aquella banca, no sabia el que decir. Había hecho enojar a Kelly y eso de alguna manera hacia que se sintiera mal consigo mismo-Perdón…-se disculpo con tono de voz bajo, la miro a los ojos-Tal vez…ya no deberíamos seguir hablando de aquello-continuo-

-¡Como que…-se detuvo en seco, tal vez deberían dejar de hablar de eso. Además se supone que eso solo le concierne a Stan y a Kyle. "Kelly" no debía entrometerse por más que sea la "prima" de Kyle Broflovski-Lo siento, no me corresponde hablar de eso contigo-le dio la espalda-Se hace tarde así que será mejor que me vaya. Adiós Stan-comenzó a caminar rápidamente-

Stan se quedo viéndola, viendo como se alejaba con paso ligero. De un momento a otro se paro inmediatamente y le cogió bruscamente del brazo-¡Espera Kelly!-grito, aún no muy seguro de lo que hacia-

Kelly volteo a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos-¿Qué? ¿Q-Qué pasa?-dijo un tanto nerviosa mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían. No podía evitarlo Stan estaba agarrándolo del brazo y sentía como una especie de electrocución recorriendo por todo su frágil cuerpo-

-Yo…-Stan se sonrojo al ver como a Kelly le ardían las mejillas por la vergüenza. La soltó de inmediato un tanto apenado-Perdón, y-yo solo…quería preguntarte algo-desvió un poco la mirada-¿Puedo…verte otra vez?-pregunto-

Kyle sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora ¿Escuchaba bien? ¿Stan quería verlo otra vez? No, quería ver a Kelly otra vez…Kyle lo medito un poco, no quería vestirse como chica otra vez. Pero sintió algo extraño, sintió que de alguna manera "Kelly" le gustaba a Stan, por eso el azabache se ponía algo nervioso y se sonrojaba constantemente. Bueno, aquello tan solo era una posibilidad, no estaba seguro al cien por ciento. Sin embargo quería que su amigo se fijase en él, de cualquier manera, de cualquier forma.

Si vestirse como una chica pelirroja y judía iba a ser que Stan se fijase en él, entonces lo haría. No tenía nada que perder con intentarlo. Quería que Stan se enamorase de su versión femenina.

-Si, si puedes-Kyle sonrió dulcemente, lo cual provoco que el azabache se sonrojara nuevamente-¿Qué tal…si tenemos una CITA mañana?-pregunto mientras jugueteaba con los mechones que le caían a la cara-

Stan asintió levemente-Si, entonces paso a buscarte mañana a la casa de Kyle ¿Te estas quedando ahí, no?-pregunto para estar seguro-

-Si-afirmo Kelly-Vienes a recogerme después de que terminen tus clases ¿Si?-dijo-

-Si, apenas acaben mis clases iré a buscarte-Stan sonrió-

Se despidieron con un tímido y algo torpe abrazo que hizo que ambos sintieran pequeñas mariposas en el estomago.

Kyle llego a su casa exhausto, fue directamente a su cuarto y se quito aquella ropa que llevaba puesto y se cambio con su ropa normal. Luego se quito cuidadosamente las extensiones del cabello, los acomodo delicadamente en su escritorio y se tiro boca abajo en su cama. Se sentía feliz, si seguía fingiendo ser Kelly estaba seguro que podía enamorar a Stan. Ya cuando este se haya enamorado de él, podría besarlo, acariciarlo, etc.

Stan también había llegado a su casa, apenas entro se encontró con su estúpida hermana mayor, Shelly. Esta estaba sentada en el sofá con el control en la mano, pasando canal por canal. Ya no tenia aquella ortodoxia, así que se le veía mucho mejor. Además de que era alta, de piel blanca y cabellos marrones color chocolate. Era guapa, por supuesto para Stan era simplemente su hermana, una chica molestosa y abusona.

Shelly le dirigió a su hermano una mirada fulminante, pero enseguida volvió su vista al televisor. Stan paso de largo, estaba metido en sus propios asuntos como para hacer caso a las demás personas. En el trayecto a su habitación recordó a Kelly, su mirada sincera y hermosa. Aquella esencia pura y luminosa que desplegaba a su alrededor, de pronto sintió como su estomago se revolvía, entonces cambio de dirección inmediatamente y se dirigió rápidamente al baño.

Ya ahí, vomito un poco en el lavabo, no entendía por qué ¿Acaso había comido algo en mal estado? Ó acaso…

-¿Estas enamorado, mojón?-dijo una voz femenina que venia desde la entrada del baño, Stan sabia quien era, pero igualmente giro la vista-Respóndeme mojón ¿Estas enamorado?-volvió a preguntar, era Shelly su hermana mayor, estaba apoyada en la puerta del baño y con los brazos cruzados-

Stan frunció el ceño-Que te importa, idiota-respondió mientras abría el grifo del agua para lavarse la boca-

-Si, si lo estas ¿De quien?-pregunto-Y esta vez, respóndeme bien. Estúpido mojón.-le lanzo una mirada asesina-

Stan se limpio la boca con el agua que salía del grifo, se seco con la manga de su suéter y salió del baño apresuradamente, ignorando completamente a Shelly. Esta lo siguió de muy cerca, cuando el azabache llego a su habitación y se disponía a cerrar la puerta, Shelly lo empujo a un lado. Su hermana seguía siendo un poco más fuerte que él, solo un poco más según Stanley Marsh.

-¡Mierda! ¡Vete de una puta vez, Shelly! ¡Maldita pendeja!-le gritoneo con los puños apretados-

Shelly le dio una patada en la pierna, haciendo que el azabache chillara un poco de dolor-Es Kyle ¿Verdad? Estas enamorado de Kyle, por eso estas tan molesto. Porque te acabas de dar cuenta que eres un puto marica-dijo Shelly sin chistar-

-¡Vete de aquí, puta! ¡Pendeja entrometida!-grito mientras la empujaba hacia afuera de su habitación-

Shelly sonrió socarronamente-Eres un marica, tú y Kyle son unos completos maricas-Stan logro empujarla hacia afuera, le cerro la puerta en la cara y esta solo se limito a reír descaradamente-¡Tranquilo Stan!-grito detrás de la puerta de su hermano menor-¡No le diré a nadie que eres marica! ¡Espero que tú y Kyle sean felices juntos, que se casen y tengan muchos hijitos igual de maricas como ustedes dos!-dicho esto, se fue mientras reía entre dientes-

-Estúpida puta-susurro Stan, el azabache estaba sentado en su cama-No soy un puto marica, y mucho menos ahora…-sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente-Y mucho menos ahora…que descubrí que estoy enamorado de la belleza de Kelly-sonrió-

**-South-Park-**

**Angely dice…**Me parece haber tardado siglos, no lo sé. No soy muy consciente del tiempo que transcurre a mí alrededor y mucho menos cuando tengo fiebre, pero no importa. A partir del próximo capitulo también incluiré algo de Creek en mi historia ^-^ Ya que últimamente estuve leyendo varios Fics de esta pareja y hacen que mi corazón se estremezca ¡Kya!

Pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado este capitulo. Algo más… ¡Puta Rebecca ojala te mueras, pendeja! Gracias por leer.


	3. Un día como cualquier otro

**Disclaimer: **South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Advertencias****: **Esta historia es Slash y contiene lenguaje soez.

**Parejas****: **Style, Creek y Bunny.

**Angely dice… **¡El tercer capítulo! ¡Yay! ^-^ A propósito me estoy demorando aún mas y eso porque tengo clases de ingles y japonés casi todos los días ¬¬ Mi papá me está obligando, dice "Te puede servir en el futuro. Además no haces nada en casa, aprovecha tus vacaciones en estudiar". Que tonto…Ufff, yo si hago cosas. Escribo y leo, eso es importante ¿Verdad?

**-South-Park-**

Stan Marsh había llegado aquel día temprano a clases, se encontraba de buen humor, al parecer se había levantado con el pie derecho. Al abrir la puerta que daba entrada a su salón se encontró con una escena algo extraña y comprometedora que involucraba a dos muchachos.

Craig Tucker, uno de los chicos más populares y guapos de la escuela estaba arrinconando a un joven rubio de aproximadamente su misma edad. Tweek Tweak, quien en ese momento se encontraba arrinconado contra la pared, tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y temblaba constantemente. Stan se quedo viéndolos un momento con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos. Aquellos dos, quienes se encontraban en su propio mundo no habían caído en presencia de que alguien los estaba observando fijamente. Stan reacciono y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con sumo cuidado, antes de que cerrara la puerta Craig lo miro de reojo y se alejó de Tweek velozmente.

Stan cerró la puerta y suspiro, al parecer había llegado demasiado temprano puesto que solo se encontraban Craig y Tweek. No lo volvería a hacer, eso le había quedado muy claro, no quería volver a encontrarse escenas extrañas nuevamente. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió como la puerta se abría de golpe, se puso nervioso y comenzó a ir más rápido. De nada le sirvió, alguien lo cogió por detrás de su chamarra y lo jalo hacia dentro del salón nuevamente. El chico de cabellos azabache estaba nervioso sabia muy bien quien lo estaba tirando de la chamarra, a pesar de su evidente nerviosismo tan solo decidió quedarse callado. El chico Marsh fue empujado bruscamente al suelo, Craig le lanzaba una mirada fulminante y Tweek solo se limitaba a quedarse al lado de este con el rostro avergonzado.

Stan se levanto y miro a Craig molesto. Se armó de valor, aunque tuviera miedo de que Craig lo golpeara en la cara-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!-pregunto a gritos mientras apretaba los puños amenazantemente para no sentirse tan intimidado por la mirada de Tucker-

-¿A ti que te pasa? ¡¿Por qué nos estabas observando?!-Craig se acercó a Stan con la intención de propinarle un puñete en la cara-

Stan desvió su vista hacia Tweek, con la mirada le decía algo como: "Controla al hijo de puta de Craig". El rubio de cabello alborotado pareció entender el mensaje así que agarro delicadamente a Craig del brazo, este lo vio y se calmo un poco.

Craig suspiro-Oye idiota-volvió a hablar con aquella voz monótona que lo caracterizaba-Más te vale no comentar esto con nadie ¿Entendiste?-se cruzo de brazos-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ustedes están o algo así?-pregunto, no sabia porque lo hacia. Aquello era evidente-

-Si ¿Y que? Eso no debería importarte a ti-dijo-Ahora si puedes hacerme un favor lárgate de aquí-rodeo con uno de sus brazos a Tweek-Tengo cosas que hacer-

Stan frunció el ceño ¿Quién se habría creído? Aquel salón era de todos, no podía ordenarle sobre el. Aun así no quería más problemas así que solo se dirigió a la salida. Cuando estaba a punto de salir desvió su vista hacia donde estaban esos dos. Craig miro a Stan y le hizo la "mala seña", luego se volvió hacia Tweek y coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Tweek se sonrojo y lo miro sonrientemente. Stan estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero algo lo hizo detenerse y provoco que abriera completamente los ojos.

Craig y Tweek se habían dado un beso, y no un beso cualquiera. No fue un beso tímido ni nada parecido al contrario fue uno lleno de pasión y deseo.

Stan cerro la puerta de golpe, se dirigió al lavabo, abrió el grifo y se mojo la cara. Enseguida se dio cuenta de algo extraño, al verse en el espejo noto que su rostro se encontraba colorado ¿Por qué? ¿Aquello que había visto provoco que se sonrojara? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le había parecido…lindo? No eso era imposible, eso no era lindo. Stan volvió a mojarse la cara, estaba comenzando a sentirse extraño. Como si la relación de Craig y Tweek fuera de lo más normal del mundo, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y salió de ahí para irse a pasear a alguna parte.

**-South-Park-**

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar de poco a poco, Stan decidió que era momento de entrar nuevamente al salón. Al entrar se dio cuenta que no había nadie así que se sintió muy aliviado, se derrumbo en su pupitre y suspiro. Pensaba un montón de cosas a la vez ¿Acaso le parecía normal la relación de Craig y Tweek? ¿A dónde debería llevar a Kelly cuando saliera con ella esa misma tarde? ¿Había Kenny logrado ligarse a Butters? De repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Volteo instintivamente para ver quien era, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo Kyle.

El judío bajo la mirada y entro al salón con paso lento y pesado, se sentó en su pupitre y solo se limito a mirar al frente. De alguna manera Stan se quedo viéndolo fijamente, estaba encantador. Sus bellos ojos verdosos, esa piel de porcelana y ese cabello revoltoso y de color rojizo. Quería hablarle pero no sabia que decirle. Kyle lo miro de reojo y se sonrojo al sentir como Stan lo miraba, decidió restarle importancia y desviar la mirada pero aun así sentía como los hermosos ojos azules de Stan lo veían a cada momento.

Stan se impaciento, se levanto y se dirigió al pupitre de Kyle, este evito tener cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

-Kyle…-dijo Stan con tono de voz algo nervioso-

Kyle no lo miro, seguía viendo a la puerta para no tener contacto visual-¿Qué?-pregunto fríamente-

Stan se sintió algo incomodo, de alguna forma le había dolido como le hablo Kyle…con aquel tono tan frio y distante. El chico de cabellos azabache sonrió tristemente-Lo siento…-dijo-

Kyle volteo a verlo rápidamente ¿Qué había dicho? "Lo siento…" ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No lo entendía-Stan ¿Por qué te disculpas tú no hicis…-

-Lo siento-volvió a decir-Kyle ayer…cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos, te trate…bueno tu sabes…te trate de un manera algo desagradable-

Kyle lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido-Si…bien. Ya no importa, te confesé mis sentimientos y tú me rechazaste, tampoco es nada del otro mundo-trato de hacerse el que no le importaba demasiado-

-Si, bien…Kyle esta tarde iré a tu casa. A ver a Kelly-sonrió algo incomodo-

Kelly estaba fijando su vista en la ventana-¿Kelly?-pregunto-¿Quién mierda es Kelly?-se mordió la lengua inmediatamente. Lo había olvidado por un momento, había olvidado que él era Kelly-

Stan alzo una ceja-Kelly, tu prima…-dijo-

-¡Ah si! Si, perdón. Kelly…mi prima-sonrió nerviosamente-Pues me parece bien que vengas esta tarde a verla y todo eso-jugo con los dedos de sus manos nerviosamente-

Stan lo miro confuso un momento-Claro, oye Kyle ¿Te encuentras…-entraron al salón repentinamente-

Eran Kenneth McCormick y Erick Cartman, detrás de ellos se veían venir a más alumnos. Stan volvió a su pupitre disimuladamente. El pobre de Kenny se arrastró hasta su pupitre y se derrumbo en el. Su rostro estaba demacrado y con unas grandes ojeras que obviamente opacaban aquel bello rostro que tenía, al parecer no había dormido nada. Erick se sentó al lado de Kyle y comenzó a molestarlo con cosas como "Eres un judío" y todos esos detalles que tenían que ver con la religión del pelirrojo. Wendy Testaburger y Bebe Stevens entraron al aula, chismoseando de cualquier tontería como siempre, así comenzaron a llegar uno por uno o en grupos, etc.

-_A donde…a donde_-pensaba Stan una y otra vez-_¿A dónde puedo llevar a Kelly a pasear?_-

Kyle desvió su vista para mirar a Stan, el chico de cabellos azabache se encontraba mirando la pizarra, pero no demostraba aptitudes de estar aprendiendo algo. Su mirada estaba perdida y distante, algo que llamo la atención del judío así que se quedo contemplándolo como si fuera lo mas preciado del mundo, por un largo rato. Pero obviamente alguien tenía que darse cuenta, Wendy Testaburger fue la afortunada en ver la forma en como Kyle miraba a Stan, por dios era obvio que el judío esta enamorado de su EX. Una parte de la chica sentía unos terribles celos, ella quería volver con Stan, pero hasta ese momento él no se había animado a proponérselo y ella no lo haría, tenía su dignidad como chica seria que no rogaba a nadie. Por otro lado, también lo veía adorable, ver a Kyle derretirse de amor por Stan era adorable, Wendy sabía muy bien que esos dos eran los mejores amigos desde kínder y que ahora uno de ellos estuviera enamorado del otro parecía de telenovela…y a ella le encantaban esa clase de historias que salían por la tele.

La chica de cabellos azabache decidió dejar de lado un momento los celos y comenzó a idear un plan para ver si podía unirlos, al pareces sus celos enfermizos ya no dominaban tanto como antes. Arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió lo siguiente: "_Oye culón ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?…Wendy_" lo arrugo un poco y se lo aventó a Cartman, quien estaba delante de ella. Este cogió el papel y lo abrió a regañadientes, estaba muy aburrido por la estúpida clase que daba el Sr. Garrison. Lo leyó y escribió lo siguiente un poco mas abajo: "_¿Qué mierda quieres puta?"_. Se lo aventó con algo de fuerza aunque sabia que no podía causarle mucho daño, pues solo era un papel. Le callo a Wendy en la frente y provoco que este le sacara el dedo medio, aun así lo abrió para ver la respuesta, le lanzo una mirada fulminante por llamarla "_puta"_ aunque ese insulto no era ninguna novedad. Testaburger volvió a escribir: "_Quiero que invites a todos…bueno a algunos chicos de la clase para que vayan a tu casa. Incluyendo a bebe y a mi". _Volvió a tirárselo, este lo leyó algo sorprendido por el contenido, le escribió: "_Esta bien puta ¿Cuándo?". _Cuando la pelinegra lo recibió no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente, rápidamente contesto: "_Mañana mismo culón. Para que pueda pensar en una estra…__"._ Se lo tiro, Cartman lo leyó algo extrañado ¿A que se refería con "estra…" ¿"Estra…" que? Aun así le resto importancia, se volteo a verla disimuladamente y asintió, ella le lanzo una sonrisa provocando que este se sonrojara levemente.

-_Perfecto…pero ¿Me pregunto si estará bien lo que estoy haciendo? Después de todo no es mi problema, no debería meterme…_-pensó-Tsk, ¡¿A quien le importa si no es mi problema?! ¡Voy a meterme de todos modos!-grito, esta vez no lo dijo solo para ella en su mente, esta vez lo grito-

Todos voltearon a verla extrañados por su comportamiento, Testaburger solo se limito a reír nerviosamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas-

**-South-Park-**

Toco el timbre para el receso, Stan estaba viendo minuciosamente el reloj, faltaban pocas horas para que terminen las clases pero para él faltaba un año. Todos los demás salieron, menos Stanley Marsh. Kyle se había dado cuenta de aquello así que regreso rápidamente al salón, era una buena oportunidad para que pueda estar a solas con la persona que más quería. Llego y cerro la puerta con seguro, Stan se percato de aquello pero solo se limito a verlo y lanzarle una de sus más bellas sonrisas. Kyle sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, maldito idiota que hacia latir su corazón así, solo una de las sonrisas de ese imbécil de preciosos ojos azules provocaba que se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Kyle se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y trato de hacer que su sonrojo ya no se viera tan notable.

-Stan ¿Por qué no sales afuera?-pregunto el judío-

Stan lo miro con detenimiento, no había echo caso de la pregunta que le había formulado Kyle, solo se dedico a verlo con el semblante algo extrañado ¿Kyle siempre había sido así de atractivo? No pudo evitar ver cada parte de ese bello rostro, sus ojos verdosos como si fueran esmeraldas resplandecientes, de aquellas que no se conseguían fácilmente. Esa piel blanquecina como la nieve que rodeaba todo el pequeño pueblo de South Park. Sus labios…esos labios tan finos, delgados y rosados. Aunque…estaba seguro de haber visto antes aquellos rasgos tan celestiales, pero no podía recordar de donde.

-¿Stan? ¿T-Te encuentras b-bien?-pregunto nerviosamente al ver como su mejor amigo veía sus labios fijamente-

Stanley lo ignoro completamente y coloco sus manos alrededor del rostro del pelirrojo, este se sonrojo aún más de lo que estaba, el azabache sonrió con ternura e iba atrayendo el rostro del judío hacia el suyo cada vez más. Kyle no sabia que hacer, quería besar esos labios pero sentía como si Stan no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos y en vez de verlo a él veía a una modelo súper sexy o quien sabe que.

-Stan…y-ya basta-tartamudeo Kyle-Basta-volvió a decir-

Stan abrió sus ojos azules como platos y soltó a Kyle inmediatamente. Su rostro estaba aun más sonrojado que el de su mejor amigo-K-Kyle…-dijo su nombre con nerviosismo-Yo…-el pelirrojo no lo dejo terminar, se levanto apresuradamente y salió del salón-

Stan quedo ahí solo en el aula, golpeándose varias veces la cabeza contra la pared ¿Qué le ocurría? ¡Casi estaba a punto de besar a Kyle! Si el judío no habría dicho que parase lo hubiera besado en los labios y quien sabe que cosas más le haría.

-Mierda-susurro Stan para si mismo-No puedes sentir nada…nada, Kyle es tu mejor amigo nada mas. Además esta…Kelly, ella me recuerda tanto a Kyle…-su rostro se sonrojo levemente-¡Mierda! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?-volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared-

**-South-Park-**

Mientras tanto, Kenny y Butters se encontraban sentados en una banca comiendo algunas de esas golosinas dulces con sabor a limón. Kenny ya se encontraba mejor, su rostro seguía viéndose cansado pero al menos ya no se echaba en cualquier parte a descansar.

Kenny lo miro fijamente-Oye Butters ¿Por qué la put-se detuvo-Quiero decir Rebecca ¿Por qué ayer no la encontramos en casa?-pregunto Kenny con cierto desagrado. Recordando como habían ido a su casa y no la encontraron ahí. No le gustaba hablar de Rebecca pero no tenia de otra. Quería enterarse que "cosas" hacia con su lindo Butters-

Butters se comió una de las golosinas de limón-Pues…cuando le hable p-por teléfono más t-tarde m-me dijo q-que se había ido a u-una discoteca-sonrió tristemente-

-_Esa puta no se toma su noviazgo con Butters en serio…bueno a mi me conviene que sea así, pero…no me gusta que se comporte de esa manera, esa…puta de mierda. Se supone que es su novia-_Kenny se froto los ojos por el cansancio-Oye Butters ¿Quieres jugar un juego muy divertido?-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía como su amigo se llevaba una golosina de limón a la boca-

Butters sonrió cálidamente-¡Si! Me encantan lo juegos ¿A que jugaremos?-pregunto con entusiasmo-

Aquella inocencia suya hacia que Kenny se estremeciera, era adorable. No había cambiado mucho en todos estos años, pero eso era bueno. Le gustaba como era Butters, tan inocente y dulce a la vez.

Agarro una golosina de limón, que tenían una forma algo extraña, eran algo alargadas y se tambaleaban constantemente-Mastica el borde, Butters-metió el extremo de la golosina en la boca del pequeño rubio-

Butters hizo caso y mastico uno de los extremos con fuerza-Ya eshta-dijo sin soltar el extremo-

Kenny sonrió con malicia-Muy bien, Butters-agarro el otro extremo-Ahora yo masticare este extremo. El juego consiste en jugar como dos perros ¿Entiendes?-pregunto-

-En shealidad no entiendo-dijo aún con uno de los extremos de la golosina en su boca-

-Pues como los perros ya sabes…cuando dos perros juegan, agarran con su boca algún trapo o cualquier cosa y entre ellos dos tratan de quitárselo-mastico el otro extremo de la golosina-¿Ahora zhi entiendez?-pregunto-

Butters sonrió como pudo-Zhi, ya enthendi-Kenny conto con uno de sus dedos hasta cinco y comenzaron a "jugar"-

Sorprendentemente la golosina de limón no se rompió, era muy flexible por eso era algo difícil de romperla, pero bueno…romperla en dos no era el punto del juego. El punto era ver quien soltaba primero el extremo que le había tocado. Ninguno de los rubios cedía, estaban tirando uno del otro durante aproximadamente un minuto, por fin…Kenny lo soltó aunque por su expresión pareciera que lo hizo a propósito. Butters se quedo con la golosina en la boca.

Al darse cuenta que había ganado alzo los brazos eufóricamente-¡Zhi! ¡Zhe gane Kenny!-aun conservaba la golosina en la boca-

Kenny sonrió y agarro delicadamente el rostro de Butters-Sí, perdí. Me ganaste Butters…pero ¿Me podrías invitar un poco?-puso una carita de perrito triste-

-Zhi, azhi hay muzhos, Kenny-señalo a un lado, había una pila de varias de esas golosinas-

-No, yo quiero esa que sujetas con la boca ¿Me invitas?-pregunto Kenny acercando su rostro al de Butters-

-Zhi, no tengo phobemaz, pezho…déjame quitazla pazha…-abrió la boca un poco dejando que la golosina se cállese-

Kenny sonrió-No así me gusta-agarro a Butters del rostro un poco violento y lo acerco a sus labios-

Por fin, después de cinco años de haber estado enamorado de Butters en secreto, después de tantos años en controlar sus malditos impulsos. Al fin, había logrado saborear aquellos dulces labios que tenía Butters. A Kenny no le importaba si estaban en el patio, es más, si lo veían aún mejor para él. Que se enteren de una buena vez que Butters es suyo, aunque no fueran novios o algo parecido, aun así era suyo y de nadie más. Ni siquiera la puta de Rebecca tenía derechos sobre su lindo y preciado Butters.

Aquel beso se sintió tan fresco y dulce, todo gracias a las golosinas de limón. Kenny estaba con los ojos cerrados, así que no veía cual era la reacción de Butters ante aquel acto, pero lo más probable era que estaba sorprendido, ya que no correspondía al beso…pero al menos no se apartaba.

Kenny despego sus labios de los de Butters y abrió los ojos, el pequeño estaba con el rostro completamente sonrojado y con los ojos bien abiertos. Kenny sonrió dulcemente, pero Butters no reaccionaba.

Kenny acaricio el rostro del pequeño rubiecito-Butters… ¿Estas bien?-pregunto con cierta nostalgia en la voz. Se temía lo peor, el rechazo.-

Butters bajo la mirada, Kenny abrió los ojos completamente. No estaba listo para el rechazo, no lo estaba…tal vez…aun había tiempo, tiempo para que inventara alguna mentira estúpida.

-Butters, l-lo lamento…todo f-fue un acciden…-

-¿Me quieres?-lo interrumpió. Butters interrumpió a Kenny repentinamente. No solo eso, le había echo una pregunta algo vergonzosa-

Kenny acaricio sus rubios cabellos, aquella pregunta no era fácil de responder. Pero de alguna forma para Kenny si la era-Sí, te quiero-respondió, no estaba listo para el rechazo, pero no quería seguir ocultando sus sentimientos-Te quiero Butters-

Butters alzo la cabeza, se podía ver que hacia lo posible para que las lágrimas no le cayeran por las mejillas-E-Eres un i-idiota-sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojizo-U-Un idiota…-susurro mientras repentinamente ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amigo Kenny-

**-South-Park-**

Las horas pasaron, todos en la clase de Stan se preguntaban donde se habían metido Butters y Kenny. Al parecer se fugaron en el receso, a Stan no le llamaba la atención aquello. Ya se imaginaba que lo más probable es que estuvieran juntos por ahí paseando como si fueran un par de noviecillos recién casados, como si les valiera una mierda la escuela, bueno solo era una suposición.

El timbre de salida toco y Stan se apresuró a tomar su mochila y salir del aula rápidamente, Kyle lo miro confuso ¿Por qué tenia tanta prisa? Todos iban saliendo uno por uno tranquilamente, el judío era uno de los últimos.

-Carajo…Kelly-susurro-Así va a llegar a mi casa en un minuto-miro alrededor, como buscando a alguien para pedir ayuda. De repente diviso a Tweek-¡Tweek!-se acercó corriendo-

-¡Gah! ¡¿Qué p-pasa?!-estaba nervioso como siempre, eso le pasa por tomar el café que sirven en la escuela-

-Tweek, hazme un gran favor. Por favor-le agarro las manos delicadamente al rubio-

Para su mala suerte, Craig Tucker se encontraba ahí observándolos. En cuanto vio como el pelirrojo le agarraba las manos a su novio se encamino hacia el judío y lo empujo fuertemente a un lado-¡Aléjate de mi Tweek! Más te vale no tocarle ni un solo cabello, Broflovski-agarro de la cintura a Tweek provocando que este se sonrojara. Por suerte solo estaban esos tres en el aula-

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Craig?!-grito Kyle-

Craig le hizo la "mala seña"-Solo aléjate de Tweek, no lo toques como si fuese de tu propiedad. Él es solo mío ¿Entendiste?-

-Sí, si entendí. Ahora no tengo tiempo para preguntar como se hicieron algo más que amigos…-se cruzo de brazos-Necesito que Tweek me haga un favor-dijo-

-¡Gah! ¡¿Q-Qué es?!-pregunto Tweek-

-Necesito que sigas a Stan, lo detengas y lo distraigas. Acaba de salir pero si corres puedes alcanzarlo ¡Por favor hazme ese favor! ¡Te lo pido Tweek!-Kyle puso carita de cachorrito triste-

-¡Gah! ¡Esta b-bien!-se despego de Craig y se dirigió a la puerta-¡Ya veré c-como lo distraigo!- el chico de cabello alborotado-¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión!-salió rápidamente en busca de Stan-

En el aula solo quedaron Craig y Kyle, hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Cuando Kyle se apresuró en salir, Craig lo agarro del brazo rápidamente impidiendo que el judío pudiera seguir avanzando.

Kyle se zafo y volteo para verlo-¿Qué?-pregunto-

Craig lo miro de pies a cabezas-¿Por qué quieres que Tweek distraiga a Stan?-pregunto-

-Eso no te incumbe. No es tu asunto-frunció el ceño-

Craig lo cogió del cuello de la camisa-Cuando involucraste a Tweek se convirtió en parte también mi asunto, así que dime de una maldita vez-

-Está bien, está bien. Ahora lo último que necesito es que me golpees en el rostro…-dijo Kyle algo temeroso, era cierto. No le convenía que Tucker lo golpeara y menos en el rostro-

Craig lo soltó bruscamente-Entonces dime ¿Qué te traes con Stan?-pregunto con su mismo tono de voz de siempre-¿Ya te le confesaste?-sonrió burlonamente-

-¡¿Qué?!-grito-¡¿T-Tú lo sabias?!-pregunto a gritos mientras apretaba los puños y sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo intenso-

-Sí, lo note hace algunos días, pero eso no importa. Dime que hiciste ahora, imbécil-dijo Craig-

-Verás…-dijo Kyle dando inicio a una muy abreviada narración-

**-South-Park-**

**Angely dice…**Últimamente estoy yendo a dormir muy tarde, a eso de las dos de la madrugada -_- No es sano, tal vez por eso no crezco T-T y encima me despierto muy tarde. Bueno en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen si es que me demore mucho ^-^ Gracias por leer.


	4. El amor es dulce como el helado

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Advertencia: **Está historia es Slash, o sea relación CHICOXCHICO. Y contiene lenguaje soez, después de todo es South Park XP.

**Parejas: **Style, Creek, Bunny y Candy.

**Angely dice… **Lamento si me demore mucho, es solo que mis amigas descargaron varios juegos Otome en mi laptop, así que me la paso casi todos los días tratando de conquistar a esos chicos tan guapos *¬* En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo.

**-South-Park-**

-¡Ah, ya se! Dile lo siguiente: "No quiero salir más contigo porque eres una jodida puta de vagina insaciable"-dijo Kenny con cierto tono de burla mientras se tiraba en la cama de su lindo Butters-

Butters frunció levemente el entrecejo-N-no le diré eso, Kenny. S-suena muy g-grosero-se sentó al borde de la cama viéndolo de reojo-

Kenny McCormick y Leopold "Butters" Stotch, se encontraban en la casa de este último. Sus padres no se encontraban en casa, así que Kenny podía quedarse con su lindo Butters un buen rato.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal si tratas de encontrarle otra pareja a esa puta?-pregunto el rubio inmortal-

-¿O-otra pareja? Eso estaría bien, p-pero ¿Quién?-

Kenny se sentó al lado de Butters y le planto un inesperado beso en la mejilla-Quien sea está bien, no quiero que esa puta vuelva a acercarse a ti-sonrió, consiguiendo que el pequeño rubio se sonrojara hasta las orejas-Ah…-pareció recordar algo-¿Qué tal Kyle?-pregunto-

-¿Kyle?-pregunto extrañado-

Kenny asintió con la cabeza-Si ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que él estaba interesado en ella y viceversa? Podríamos volver a juntarlos para ver qué sucede…a menos que quieras romper con ella como te dije-sonrió burlonamente-

-No-negó rápidamente-E-eso es muy c-cruel-Kenny suspiro con aire de resignación-

-Como quieras, entonces hay que hacer que se fije en Kyle para que ella termine contigo-acaricio el rostro de Butters-Pero…-bajo un poco la cabeza-

Butters movió la cabeza a un lado, extrañado por la acción de Kenny-¿Qué o-ocurre?-pregunto. No le gustaba ver al inmortal deprimido-

-Es solo que…-lo miro a los ojos-No quiero que Rebecca te b-bese ni que te t-toque-se sonrojo levemente, algo muy raro de ver en él-

Butters sonrió con dulzura-N-no lo hará, n-no dejare que actué c-como mi novia, a-aunque lo sea…-abrazo a Kenny-Así que no t-te pongas celoso-

Kenny correspondió el abrazo y beso en los labios a su amado Butters, después de unos segundos se separaron-Butters… ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que regresen tus padres?-pregunto examinando el cuarto de su querido rubiecito-

-N-no lo sé, pueden volver e-en cualquier m-momento-

Kenny sonrió con malicia, echo suavemente en la cama a Butters, posicionándose encima de él-Entonces tenemos tiempo para "jugar" ¿Verdad?-Butters entendió el mensaje, no era tan inocente después de todo, se sonrojo y asintió tímidamente-

McCormick beso a Butters, al principio con dulzura, un beso inocente de los que se dan los noviecitos inocentes y puros. Pero poco a poco se fue intensificando, Kenny lamio los finos labios de Butters pidiéndole que este abriera un poco los labios. Así lo hizo el pequeño Butters, quien abrió temerosamente sus labios dándole permiso a Kenny para que introdujera su lengua, la lengua de Kenny comenzó a juguetear con la de Butters, la forma en la que lo hacía era muy placentera para el pequeño, sin embargo Kenny quería algo más que poseer los finos labios de Butters, quería más…quería poseer su cuerpo. El rubio inmortal comenzó a meter su mano debajo de la playera del pequeño para sentir su cuerpo frágil y encantador, Butters se sonrojo ante tal acto lo que hizo que Kenny se relamiera los labios con más deseos de hacerlo suyo.

-Te…a-amo…Butters-dijo entre jadeos, estaba comenzando a excitarse, estaba listo para tener sexo con la persona que lo había cautivado desde hace tanto tiempo-

Butters sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas-Y…y-yo a t-ti-estaba sudando, quería más. Quería sentir aquella agradable sensación de la que hablaban sus amigos-

La ropa comenzó a estorbarle a ambos, así que rápidamente se deshicieron de ella, Kenny contemplo el cuerpo de su rubiecito y sonrió con picardía. Comenzó por besarle el cuello, dejando marcas rojizas muy fáciles de ver, tenía que hacerlo, era para que nadie más se acercara a Butters, para que se dieran cuenta que tenía dueño.

Pero de pronto se escuchó la puerta de la sala cerrarse con fuerza, Butters y Kenny se percataron de ello y se quedaron inmóviles mirándose el uno al otro.

-¡BUTTERS! ¡¿Estás aquí?! ¡¿Ya llegaste de la escuela?!-era su madre, quién gritaba a todo pulmón-

Kenny frunció el entrecejo-Mierda…-susurro con molestia. Que jodidos eran los padres de Butters. Se les había ocurrido aparecer justo en ese momento-

La Sra. Stotch frunció el entrecejo y subió los escalones velozmente, no le agradaba que su hijo la ignorase como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Butters y Kenny comenzaron a vestirse como podían, no podían dejar que la Sra. Stotch los atrapara infraganti a punto de tener sexo. Terminaron de cambiarse, Kenny le planto un dulce beso en los labios a Butters y se acercó velozmente a la ventana que había en la habitación.

-Tus padres son unos pendejos…Para la próxima nos vamos a un motel-dijo Kenny con voz seductora, acto seguido se lanzó por la ventana. Cayó de pie sin un rasguño y le echo una última mirada a la casa de Butters antes de salir corriendo de ahí-

**-South-Park-**

-Así que…eres un travesti Kyle-dijo Craig con su clásica voz monótona-

Kyle le dio un codazo en el brazo-¡Shhh! No digas pendejadas Craig-susurro mientras veía a ambos lados para percatarse si alguien lo había escuchado-

-Tranquilo Kyle, no le comentare a nadie que eres travesti…por ahora-dijo-

-Eres de lo peor…-susurro aunque en realidad quería que su acompañante lo oyera fuerte y claro-A propósito… ¿Cómo es que tú y Tweek…?-esta vez Craig le dio un codazo en el brazo al judío-

Kyle gruño por lo bajo y lo miro molesto-¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota?-pregunto-

-Es solo que…-miro a ambos lados, suspiro-No quiero que alguien de la escuela se entere de mi relación con Tweek, no quiero que le vayan con el chisme a sus padres…-

Kyle lo miro de reojo-Porque si les fueran con el chisme a sus padres…estos no dejarían que vuelvas a ver a Tweek ¿Verdad?-

-Parece que no eres tan idiota Kyle-el pelirrojo lo miro desafiante-

Craig y Kyle se encontraban caminando "tranquilamente" por la calle. Se dirigían a la casa del judío, obviamente tenían que ir por otro camino, ya que existía la posibilidad de que Stan se cruzara por su camino. Llegaron a la casa de Kyle y entraron por la puerta trasera.

El pelirrojo corrió rápidamente hasta su habitación, seguido por el azabache de nombre Craig. Se desvistió, olvidándose completamente de que Craig estaba ahí, el azabache se limitó solo a verlo detenidamente.

-¡Mierda!-grito Kyle-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto su acompañante-

Kyle se sonrojo completamente ¿Cómo había olvidado que Craig lo estaba acompañando? Se giró a verlo y sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas, estaba semidesnudo frente al azabache.

Kyle desvió la mirada rápidamente-N-nada es solo que…-trato de cubrirse. ¿Por qué estaba tan avergonzado? Craig es un hombre al igual que él así que no pasa nada ¿Cierto? Carajo…sonaba como el imbécil de Stan.-No t-tengo nada que ponerme.-

-No hay problema con eso, Kyle-era Ike, quien había dicho eso. Se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y en sus manos llevaba una bolsa de un color rosado-

-¿Ike? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en tus clases de piano-el hermano del pequeño Ike se cruzó de brazos, no le parecía correcto que este falte a sus clases como si no tuviera importancia alguna-

Ike frunció el ceño y entro al cuarto de su hermano mayor-Kyle no te enojes, encima de que te hago un favor…-suspiro.-

-¿Favor? ¿Qué favor?-pregunto el pelirrojo-

Ike se aproximó a él y le entrego la bolsa rosada que traía-Fui a comprarte ropa "Kelly"-sonrió burlonamente. Kyle cogió la bolsa ignorando la burla de su hermano menor-No sabía exactamente tu talla así que no se si te quede bien…p-pero aun así deberías agradecerme-

Kyle sonrió tiernamente y le revolvió la cabeza a Ike, revoloteando los cabellos color azabache del canadiense-Gracias Ike. A propósito… ¿Dónde están nuestro padres?-pregunto extrañado, no los había visto. Lo cual era extraño ya que estos casi siempre se encontraban en casa.-

-Dijeron que saldrían con los Marsh, creo que iban a ir todos juntos a ver una obra musical-respondió el pequeño-

-Ya veo, bueno está bien supongo. Como sea…gracias Ike-sonrió de nuevo provocando que Ike se sonrojara-

El pequeño canadiense se retiró después de eso. Kyle comenzó a sacar todo lo que había en la bolsa, no eran muchas cosas…pero no importaba, su hermanito adoptivo se había tomado la molestia en ir a comprarle cosas de chica, además que era muy seguro que Ike había gastado el dinero de su mesada en todo eso.

En fin, tenía una minifalda rosa con volantes blancos, parecía infantil…pero de seguro en él se vería bien, después de todo su linda carita irradiaba algo de inocencia. En la bolsa también había una blusa floreada de manga corta, un vestido de un color verde pálido y…

-Vaya, también te compro un brasier…con copa. Así te verás sexy Kyle-Craig río burlonamente. Provocando que Kyle se sonrojara por su comentario-

Kyle lo empujo hasta la salida de su habitación, el azabache no hacía nada para resistirse ante tal acto, estaba muy ocupado burlándose del judío pelirrojo. Al final, termino siendo echado por Kyle, no le importo mucho así que se fue por ahí a recorrer la casa de su "amigo".

Kyle se cambió con lo que resulto más fácil de utilizar, se puso el vestido de color verde pálido. Peino un poco las extensiones que tenía, se las coloco cuidadosamente y quedo "perfecta". Hasta el mismo se impresiono por su belleza, su cuerpo frágil y delgado era atractivo de alguna forma, lo reconoció. Además su piel blanca, esos ojos verdes y su cabello rojizo lo hacían verse único. Las extensiones le caían bien, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Salió de su cuarto y se escabullo en la habitación de sus padres, ya ahí reviso donde Sheila, su madre, guardaba sus zapatos. No encontró muchos lo cual lo decepciono un poco, sin embargo luego de insistir con su búsqueda encontró unos lindos pares de sandalias blancas con tacón alto. Se los puso inmediatamente y bajo corriendo por las escaleras, teniendo cuidado en cada momento de no caerse.

Craig estaba ahí, en la sala. El muy sinvergüenza se había puesto a ver televisión en su sala.

-Craig…-susurro Kyle. El azabache lo miro de reojo, en cuanto lo vio abrió los ojos como platos-

-Mierda…-se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él-¿Eres tu Kyle?-el judío asintió tímidamente. Craig lo observo de pies a cabeza-Sí, definitivamente pareces una chica. Eres el mejor travesti que he visto, tú si pareces mujer-Kyle frunció el ceño, ese apodo que le estaba poniendo Craig estaba a empezando a encabronarlo-

**-South-Park-**

-¡Carajo!-grito Stanley Marsh. El chico de dieciséis años se encontraba en esos momentos corriendo en dirección a la casa de Kyle Broflovski, pero no precisamente para ver a este.-

Se había retrasado. La razón de su retraso: Tweek. El rubio de cabello alborotado lo había detenido en medio de su camino, advirtiéndole que había visto gnomos cerca de la escuela y que estaban amenazando con violar a Kyle. El idiota de Stan se creyó el cuento que Tweek le dijo y regreso a la escuela lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llego no encontró nada, así que le pregunto a un chico de su clase donde estaban Kyle y los gnomos que lo querían violar, el chico lo miro con extrañez y le respondió "Estas loco viejo, Kyle se fue hace rato".

-_Maldita sea…le daría un buen golpe a Tweek mas tarde, si no me asustara Craig-_pensó el joven Marsh. Debía dejar de pensar en eso, ahora lo único que importaba era llegar con Kelly-

Por fin…por fin se encontraba frente a la puerta de los Broflovski. Trato de calmar su respiración agitada, había corrido como nunca antes lo hizo. Toco el timbre y… ¿Qué? ¿Craig? Craig le había abierto la puerta al Stan. Kyle convertido ahora en Kelly se asomó a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Stanley.

-H-hola Stan…-dijo Kyle algo nervioso-

Stan señalo a Craig y miro a Kelly con expresión de enfado-¿Qué hace Craig aquí?-pregunto directamente-

-Ah…él solo…-rápido, debía pensar en una buena excusa de forma rápida-

-Vine a ver a Kyle. Pero…parece que salió así que ya me voy-hizo a Stan a un lado y camino con dirección a su casa.-

Stan no despego su vista de Craig, hasta que este se desvaneció por completo entre las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo. Kyle se sentía algo incómodo, parecía como si Stan estuviese molesto.

Stan la miro, estaba muy bella. Sintió que su estómago se revolvía una y otra vez, eso solo le sucedía cuando comía algo en mal estado o cuando estaba enamorado…y sí. Estaba enamorado de la belleza de Kelly. Quería vomitar, pero no lo haría, se vería raro…tal vez Kelly lo tome de mala manera. Trago saliva como reteniendo sus ganas de vomitar, la vio fijamente y le tendió la mano.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto. Kelly le dio la mano suavemente y asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como su cuerpo emitía una especie de choques eléctricos.-Estas preciosa-dijo Stan provocando que Kelly se sonrojara hasta las orejas-

-G-gracias…-dijo tímidamente. Ah…que bello se sentía. Prácticamente Stan y él, Kyle Broflovski, estaban en una cita, bueno la versión femenina de Kyle Broflovski, pero esos detalles no importaban en esos momentos-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto con tono reservado, estaba muy cerca de Stan, cogiéndolo de la mano. Era como un sueño-

Stan miro el cielo azul, como si este le fuera a dar una idea de donde podía llevar a la muchacha. Después de unos cortos segundos, volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Kelly-No lo había pensado…tal vez… ¿A dónde van las chicas a pasear?-pregunto. Decidió que tal vez preguntar directamente era mejor opción-

_-Mierda, Stan…eres un completo idiota-_pensó Kyle, él tampoco sabía adonde iban las chicas a pasear, al fin y al cabo él tampoco era una…-¿Y si vamos a comer helado a algún lado?-pregunto. Era algo estúpido, tal vez. Pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió-

-Claro-sonrió amablemente. Le parecía buena idea, ir a comer helado como si fuesen dos amigos…dos amigos. Se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que Kelly también parase ya que estaban sujetados de la mano-Kelly…-esta lo vio atentamente con aquellos ojos verdosos-¿Cómo esta Kyle?-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pregunto por su mejor amigo? Porque sentía que debía hacerlo, fue un impulso suyo…pero no se arrepintió de hacerlo.-

Kelly abrió los ojos como platos, estaba feliz. Pero no podía mostrar esa felicidad así nada más, aun así le alegro que Stan preguntara por él, olvidándose completamente de su versión femenina-E-está bien… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

Stan sintió que sus mejillas ardían, pero trato de ocultarlo desviando la mirada rápidamente-Pues…simple curiosidad, p-pero bueno, no importa. Vamos por el helado-apretó la mano de Kelly y camino, jalando delicadamente a la pelirroja que lo acompañaba-

En unos pocos minutos llegaron a la heladería, era una nueva que había abierto por ahí cerca. Se sentía extraño beber helado cuando en aquel pueblo todos los días hay nieve en cada rincón. Sin embargo por alguna razón no hacía mucho frio, así que no había problema. Cada uno pidió el sabor que les gustaba. Kyle tuvo que pedir un sabor distinto al que siempre comía, después de todo no podía dar indicios de que era Kyle.

-¿Te gusta el sabor a menta?-pregunto Stan al ver que Kelly no lamia el postre-

Kyle suspiro-En realidad no, me gusta el sabor de vainilla.-se sonrojo. Que estúpido, se suponía que no debía decir cuál era su favorito ¡No debía dar indicios de que era Kyle! ¡Carajo!-

Stan sonrió y le tendió su helado-Toma…-el helado de Stan era de vainilla. Bueno, era su mejor amigo, tenían casi los mismo gustos ¿No?-

-¿Eh? N-no Stan, se supone que es tuyo. Yo me comeré el mío…-Stan se aproximó a ella-

-No, está bien-le sonrió-Compartiremos el mío ¿De acuerdo?-Kelly asintió, olvidándose de que su helado de menta estaba ahí, chorreándose lentamente entre sus dedos-

Stan se percató del helado de menta y cogió la mano de Kelly, donde esta traía el helado.-Pero este también tenemos que acabarlo-dijo. Lamio los dedos de Kelly suavemente, limpiándolos del helado de menta que se esparcía entre aquellos finos y delgados dedos-

Kelly se sonrojo, sentía como la lengua de Stan tocaba sus dedos delicadamente. Él no era así…de seguro había copiado alguna de las artimañas de Kenny cuando este se quería ligar a alguna chica sexy con buenas curvas-Ah…Stan…-trataba de que su voz no sonara tan nerviosa, pero no podía-

Stan se alejó un poco de ella-P-perdón-dijo con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Se dio media vuelta, se acomodó la mochila que traía y camino rápidamente. No le parecía muy educado dejar a Kelly ahí, pero si seguía ahí junto a ella…iba a vomitar-

Kelly siguió a Stan muy de cerca, este se percató y dejo que siguiera así. Ambos terminaron de beber sus helados tranquilamente. Pasaron por la cancha de básquet. Kelly se detuvo repentinamente, viendo la cancha con detenimiento, Stan se percató de ello y se acercó a la muchacha pelirroja.

-¿Quieres jugar?-pregunto. Tal vez, eso servía para romper el ambiente y soltarse un poco-

Kyle amaba el básquet, era su deporte favorito.-Sí-respondió con una sonrisa destellante que hizo que Stan se sonrojara.-

-Bien, mis amigos y yo siempre dejamos una pelota de básquet entre esos arbustos cuando venimos a jugar-dejo su mochila en el suelo, se acercó hasta unos arbustos frondosos y de ahí saco una pelota naranja de básquet-

Kyle sonrió, le parecía tonto que Stan le dijera la localización de la pelota, él ya sabía muy bien donde estaba. Pero no importaba ya que también se le hacía adorable de su parte, así era Stan, adorable y todo un caballero. No por nada era uno de los chicos más populares de toda la escuela.

**-South-Park-**

-Aun no comprendo para que quieres que reúna a todos mañana en mi casa. Tienes que explicarme ¿Entendiste, puta?-pregunto Eric Cartman, quien se encontraba con Wendy Testaburger, caminando por las calles de South Park-

Wendy frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-Quiero jugar verdad o reto-

Erick alzo una ceja-¿Verdad o reto? ¿Para qué? Ah…espera no me digas. Quieres que el hippie de Stan te bese con algún reto imbécil, para que vuelvas con él ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No quiero eso, es estúpido. Mi relación con Stan se acabó. Ahí quedo y punto.-Wendy se sentía algo dolida. Si quería volver con Stan…pero no quería. Quería pero a la vez no. Era muy confuso-

-Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quieres jugar verdad o reto con todos reunidos en mi casa?-pregunto-

-Porque quiero que Kyle y…-no continúo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no podía contarle eso a Cartman, ese pendejo se lo contaría a todos en la escuela-

Eric se detuvo y la cogió del brazo bruscamente-¿Kyle que? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese judío en todo esto?-

Wendy lo miro amenazantemente, pero sabía que eso no le serviría de nada. Eric era mucho más alto y fuerte que ella. Si él quería podía dejarla tirada en suelo con varios golpes-N-nada…-Eric apretó su brazo aún más fuerte-N-no puedo decírtelo… ¡Tú eres un pendejo y se lo dirás a todo el mundo!-

Eric la soltó bruscamente-Me estoy cabreando, maldita puta. Me lo vas a decir, ahora-amenazo Cartman.-

-E-está bien-suspiro-Veras lo que sucede es que…-

No termino. Unas risas alegres y divertidas resonaron, Testaburger reconoció una de aquellas risas tan dulces y de alguna forma, embriagadoras. Sin importarle el hecho de que Eric aun esperaba una explicación, se dirigió hacia donde provenían las risas, Eric la siguió muy de cerca con el ceño fruncido.

Wendy, la chica más popular e inteligente de la clase, diviso a su Ex con una chica pelirroja que a la vista de cualquiera se veía más hermosa incluso que la chica de cabellos azabache. Estaba hecha toda una furia, sentía celos, obviamente. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que esa pelirroja interviniera en su plan de unir a Stan con Kyle. Apretó los puños y dio un paso adelante, era obvio que tenía deseos de golpear a esa nueva chica. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo instantáneamente, la azabache volteo la mirada para ver quien la había cogido del brazo.

-Suéltame Eric. Tengo que ir a golpear a esa puta-dijo Wendy señalando a la pelirroja que estaba jugando básquet con Stan-

-No, no lo harás. Si vas y la golpeas así, de la nada…solo conseguirás perjudicarte.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho? Wendy abrió los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que escuchaba decir a Cartman algo inteligente-

-S-sí, tienes razón-Testaburger se sonrojo levemente por su anterior comportamiento-Gracias.-dijo en tono susurrante. Aun así, Eric la oyó fuerte y claro-

-¿Qué dijiste, Wendy?-pregunto con tono burlón-

Wendy frunció el ceño, lo hizo a un lado y camino con dirección a su casa. Eric se había dedicado a seguirla todo el rato preguntándole una y otra vez "¿Qué dijiste, Wendy? No te oí bien". La azabache estaba harta así que se detuvo de golpe, miro a Eric a los ojos y tomo aire.

-¡Dije que gracias, maldita sea! ¡Acaso no me habías oído la primera vez!-grito. Eric se echó a reír, era inútil tratar con él, así que Wendy dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar…

-Idiota…-susurro con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

**-South-Park-**

-Te amo…-dijo una voz monótona.

-Y-yo también a ti…-dijo una voz suave, pero a la vez nerviosa-

Eran Craig y Tweek, esos dos enamorados se encontraban en el hogar de Tucker. El chico de cabello rubio se había encontrado con su novio en camino y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de este último ya que sus padres no estaban en casa.

-Awww…que tiernos se ven-dijo una voz femenina y algo chillona. Craig y Tweek se separaron rápidamente, una pequeña niña de aproximadamente unos 10 años estaba frente a ellos, era muy linda. Cabellos color caramelo, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos azules.

-¡Gah!-grito el rubio de cabello alborotado mientras giraba su vista, al ver que era la hermanita de Craig se calmó un poco-H-hola R-Ruby…-

-Hola Tweek-dijo la niña con una leve sonrisa en los labios-

-Lárgate Ruby-dijo Craig frunciendo el ceño y mostrándole aquella seña obscena muy característica de él-

Su hermana Ruby le hizo la misma seña y se apresuró a tomar asiento en el sofá, entrometiéndose entre Tweek y Craig. Este último le lanzo una mirada fulminante, por interrumpir su momento a solas con su pareja, sin embargo no sirvió de nada, su hermana simplemente lo ignoro.

Prendió la televisión con el control remoto y comenzó a pasar los canales-Craig. Ibas a aprovechar que nuestros padres no están para tener sexo con Tweek ¿Verdad?-

Esa niña no tenía vergüenza de decir tales cosas, Tweek se cubrió el rostro completamente sonrojado. Craig miro a Ruby molesto, aunque sus mejillas también estuviesen lentamente sonrojadas.

-Cállate Ruby ¿Por qué no te largas?-más que una pregunta sonaba como una orden-

Ruby se hizo la ofendida y se apegó a Tweek para que este la "protegiera" de su hermano-¿Me tengo que ir, Tweek?-pregunto al rubio poniendo una carita de perrito triste-

Tweek sonrió-N-no…Y-yo pienso que n-no-

Ruby le saco la lengua a su hermano, disimuladamente y se abrazó a unos de los brazos de Tweek.-Gracias Tweek-dijo con una gran sonrisa.-

-Maldita seas…-susurro Craig. Si hubiera sido otra persona ya le habría tirado un puñete seguido de una patada en estómago, pero no podía. Esa chiquilla abrazada a su novio era su hermana, así que no podía hacerle nada.-Hoy no habrá sexo ¿Verdad?-

Tweek se sonrojo por la pregunta de Craig, después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza y Craig suspiro con resignación. Ruby sonrió con tristeza, tal vez se había pasado…pero no quería estar sola, sus padres no estaban, no quería sentirse sola, deseaba estar con su hermano y con Tweek para sentir que está protegida. Era egoísta de su parte y ella lo sabía, pero ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Tan solo tiene 10 años, los niños casi siempre son egoístas.

-Solo por esta vez déjame ser egoísta.-susurro Ruby con una leve sonrisa en los labios-

Craig la miro confuso, la oyó fuerte y claro pero no entendió lo que había dicho, le restó importancia…y luego de unos minutos los tres empezaron a ver la televisión.

**-South-Park-**

**Angely…** Quiero convertir a mi hermanita en Fujoshi pero…no estoy muy segura si sea apropiado, tal vez es demasiado pequeña aún ¿Qué piensan? Mi hermana tiene 11 años, es muy madura para su edad y a diferencia mía ella saca buenas notas en todos los cursos…Yo solo saco buenas notas en comunicación y literatura T-T


	5. Malditos celos

**Disclaimer: **Trey Parker y Matt Stone son los propietarios de South Park

**Advertencias: **Este Fic es de genero Slash, ósea relación ChicoXChico. También contiene lenguaje soez, aunque es obvio ¿No? Si es de South Park.

**Parejas: **Style, Bunny, Creek y Candy.

**Angely dice… **Bien, lo primero que tendría que decir es… ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento~! No fue mi intención demorarme tanto, es solo que la jodida inspiración no me llegaba, tal vez porque estoy demasiado ocupada con las estúpidas clases de inglés o… ¡Que se yo~! Como sea, espero que les guste el capítulo. A propósito, gracias, por los consejos. Mi hermanita ya es una Fujoshi, ahora de lo único que hablamos es de parejas Yaoi :)

**~Quiero que te enamores de mí~**

**Malditos Celos.**

-Lo siento…-dijo una "chica" pelirrojo de dieciséis años de edad-

-No importa-respondió con una sonrisa un muchacho de cabellos azabaches-

-Lo siento ¡De verdad! ¡Lo siento, soy tan torpe!-grito "Kelly"-

_**-Flash-Back-**_

_Stan y Kelly se encontraban jugando básquet, era muy divertido, en especial para "Kelly" la versión femenina de Kyle ya que a este le encanta el básquet ¡Hasta en una ocasión cambio su apariencia radicalmente con tal de poder jugar en las ligas! Hasta ese momento el pelirrojo había manejado muy bien el caminar, saltar, correr con los tacones puestos. Sin embargo no duro mucho…después de encestar en una canasta, cayó al suelo de pie pero inmediatamente sintió un dolor insoportable en uno de los tobillos. Se dejó caer al suelo rápidamente, no podía mantenerse en pie con aquel dolor que emanaba de su tobillo derecho._

_-Dios santo… ¡Kelly ¿Estas bien?!-pregunto Stan, acercándose y agachándose a la misma altura de Kelly para verificar si se encontraba bien._

_S-sí…no es nada grave. S-solo me torcí el tobillo-respondió la pelirroja. Pero que idiota, estaba jugando también, es más le estaba ganado incluso a Stan y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mete una canasta y se tuerce el tobillo._

_Stan se puso de pie nuevamente y se acercó hasta donde había tirado su mochila, la tomo con una mano y volvió a acercarse a Kelly. Coloco su mochila en la espalda de la pelirroja-¿La puedes llevar, verdad?-pregunto. Kelly asintió levemente._

_-Pero no entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que…-antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar que sucedía, Stan se puso frente a ella, se agacho hasta su altura y le dio la espalda._

_-Súbete.-dijo Stanley._

_-¿Qué? ¡N-no!-grito Kyle con las mejillas sonrojadas-De-debo pesar mucho-dijo. Stan suspiro._

_Luego de pasarse un rato discutiendo, Stan ganó. Kelly termino siendo cargada en la espalda de su príncipe azul, sin embargo se la pasaba todo el camino pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez…hasta ahora._

_**-Fin-Flash-Back-**_

-N-no peso mucho… ¿Verdad?-pregunto Kyle ¿Qué haría si le contestaba que si pesaba? ¡No! Stan no haría eso, es todo un caballero.

-No, no pesas casi nada. Eres muy liviana-respondió el azabache. Kyle se sonrojo por su comentario. Lo sabía, Stan es todo un caballero… ¡Ja! Que estúpido sonaba el pelirrojo por decir en todo momento "Stan es un caballero, Stan es un caballero" pero bueno…era cierto después de todo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a la casa de Kyle. Stan bajo delicadamente a Kelly, al parecer ya no le dolía tanto como antes, al menos ahora si se podía mantener en pie.

Kelly le entrego su mochila y se apoyó suavemente en el umbral de la puerta-Gracias.-dijo con una dulce sonrisa en sus hermosos labios rosados.

Stan sonrió también-Por nada-respondió. Kelly estaba a punto de entrar cuando…-Kelly-la susodicha se giró a verlo-Tengo algo para ti…-susurro, las mejillas del joven Marsh se sonrojaron levemente. Busco entre sus bolsillos y saco un pequeño collar plateado con una dije en forma de corazón color verde-E-es para ti.

¡Te amo, Stan! ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero que me beses y que acaricies mi cuerpo! Lastimosamente Kyle no podía decir nada de aquello, se vería como una puta fácil. Aun así su amor por Stan crecía cada día más-G-gracias.-dijo nerviosamente con una sonrisa dulce asomándose en sus labios.

Stan se acercó a Kelly, tanto que sintió su refrescante y embriagador aroma. Le coloco el collar lentamente, el pequeño y delgado cuello de la pelirroja se veía muy sensible, Stan se moría por morder su cuello, de dejarle pequeñas y rojizas marcas que indicaran que es de su propiedad.

-Adiós Kelly-dijo Stanley, su voz era tan cautivadora, los oídos de Kyle se deleitaban con solo oírlo decir una palabra.

Es todo, no pudo soportarlo más. "Kelly" cogió a Stan del cuello del abrigo y lo atrajo hacia ella con toda su fuerza, depositando un dulce beso en los labios del azabache. Se sentía bien, desde hace varios años quería hacerlo y por fin lo logró. Stan abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por la acción de la prima de Kyle, pero después de unos pocos segundos correspondió el beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire y antes de que Stan pudiera articular las palabras adecuadas, Kelly le cerró la puerta en la cara. El azabache sonrió y se fue, no se molestó porque Kelly le haya cerrado la tirado la puerta en las narices, después de todo había recibido un suave beso de ella, con eso le bastaba por aquella noche.

Kyle subió a su habitación rápidamente y cerró con llave, se sentó boca abajo en su cama y suspiro como una estúpida chiquilla enamorada. Tan solo había sido un beso y nada más, pero no le importaba, un beso de Stanley Marsh era lo que había estado soñando desde que tenía memoria. Se quitó las extensiones y se cambió con su ropa tradicional, sin embargo quedo consigo el collar que le había regalado Stanley, su súper mejor amigo.

**-South-Park-**

La mañana se veía encantadora. Sin duda ese sería un buen día.

Kyle Broflovski se puso su característica ushanka color verde. Alrededor de su delicado cuello resplandecía un collar plateado con un dije en forma de corazón, lo metió dentro de su abrigo para que nadie lo notase. Era triste, se moría por enseñárselo a quien sea, el collar era lindo y le encantaba pues se lo había regalado su príncipe azul. Pero simplemente no podía…si Stan se llegase a enterar de que él es Kelly, estaba muerto. Agarro su mochila y bajo cuidadosamente por las escaleras, aun le dolía el tobillo pero tendría que aguantarse.

-¡Mamá, ya me voy!-grito saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Que te vaya bien, cariño!-oyó escuchar decir a su madre antes de salir por completo.

Se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y se encamino a su escuela. Ahora que lo pensaba bien tendría que quitarse esa sonrisa idiota de la cara, debía actuar como si fuera otro día común y corriente. Aun así no podía, sonreía como idiota porque hoy en la escuela vería a Stan y eso solamente ya lo hacía sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Mientras tanto…en la casa de la familia Marsh, todos se preparaban para salir. Los padres de Stanley saldrían a su "Terapia de pareja". Stan pensaba que esa era un estupidez, si el amor se acabó se acabó, ningún estúpido "Terapista" volvería a hacer que sus padres se amen como lo hacían antes. Ahora que lo analizaba detenidamente, Stanley se preguntaba por qué había sido tan engreído y tonto cuando era pequeño, cada vez que sus padres se divorciaban se comportaba como un jodido idiota al que no le importaba nada. Por suerte su mentalidad sobre sus padres cambio con el paso de los años y ahora le importaba una mierda si estaban juntos o no. Shelly por otra parte tendría que ir a dar un examen de admisión para la universidad. Suerte sería si esta vez pasa el examen y se larga de la casa de una maldita vez. Stan no la extrañaría ni un poco.

Todos salieron a hacer sus respectivas labores si así se les puede llamar. Stan se encamino a la escuela con paso lento y tranquilo, lo único que le agradaba de la escuela era que estaba cerca a su casa, así que no demoraba tanto en llegar.

Pasaron exactamente unos diez minutos y llego a la escuela. El azabache estaba feliz, hoy iría a la casa de Kyle, pero para ver cómo se encontraba Kelly. Estaba decidido a proponerle que fuera su novia, estaba seguro de que la pelirroja respondería que sí. En fin, llego al salón de clases y dejo su mochila en su pupitre, se dirigió al baño con la intención de mojarse la cara porque estaba algo acalorado tan solo el simple hecho de pensar que cosas podía hacer con Kelly cuando esta aceptara salir con él, si aceptaba claro, aunque de eso el azabache estaba completamente convencido. Antes de girar la perilla, algo lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

-¿Qué?-se preguntó, pego la oreja junto a la puerta para escuchar mejor-Esos son…-sintió su rostro arder como nunca antes. Giro la perilla de la puerta cuidadosamente de no hacer ningún ruido. Ese entrometido, sabía muy bien quienes estaban adentro y también que estaban haciendo.

Trago saliva, no era tan malo ¿O si lo era? No por dios eso no es malo, es lo más excitante que había visto en toda su perra vida… ¡Espera! ¡Debía dejar de pensar en cochinadas! El sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas se fue haciendo cada vez más rojizo, era molesto. Era molesto que esa escena le pareciera excitante, muy excitante. Y aquella escena la protagonizaban ni nadie más ni nadie menos que Butters y Kenny, sus amigos. Butters y Kenny a punto de tener sexo. La respiración de ambos estaba agitada y sus rostros estaban completamente sonrojados, además que ambos se encontraban desnudos. Stanley Marsh observo con detenimiento la escena, no podía despegarse de ahí, no quería hacerlo. Pero como siempre su inoportuna consciencia le gritaba una y otra vez "¡Deja de mirar eso, cabrón! ¡Pero ya, pendejo de mierda!". A la mierda su consciencia, se iba a quedar a ver absolutamente todo, así que…

_-¡Jodete consciencia!-_grito en su mente el muchacho de cabellos azabache.

Butters y Kenny se encontraban en su propio mundo. El rubio menor se encontraba boca abajo, recostado sobre aquel piso de porcelana. Kenny se encontraba encima de él, ese hijo de puta estaba masturbando con una mano el miembro del joven Stotch. Este gemía al sentir el contacto de los dedos suaves de Kenny sobre su parte más íntima. McCormick acaricio, con su mano libre, los cabellos de Butters con sumo cuidado, se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a morder a aquella tersa y delicada piel blanquecina. Butters arrugo la nariz, estúpido Kenny, le dolía un poco pero no quería que parase, él era solamente de Kenny y de nadie más, de nadie más.

Kenny dejo de masturbar el miembro de su pequeño Butters y lo abrazo suavemente, le susurro algo al oído que Stan no pudo entender, pero no importaban las palabras, lo que importaba era la acción.

_-¡Dios mío Kenny~! ¡Hazlo de una vez, carajo!-_pensó Stanley Marsh, aunque luego de unos pocos segundos movió la cabeza ¡¿Que pendejadas está pensando?!-trago saliva y siguió viendo. Su consciencia estaba volviendo a joder "¡Deja de pensar esas cosas! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que es anormal de tu parte?!". Tal vez su consciencia tenía razón o tal vez no. Siguió observando, por alguna razón no quería perderse ningún detalle. Stanley Marsh, eres un jodido metiche, peor que las putas de tus compañeras de clase.

Butters sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, no tenía miedo, obvio que no. Solo tenía un poco de nervios, ya que era la primera vez que tendría sexo. Kenny mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del pequeño rubio. De un momento a otro, Kenny cogió de la cintura a Butters, el pequeño solo enrojeció más de lo que estaba y cerró los ojos. ¿No dolería tanto, o sí?

Kenny ingreso violentamente su miembro erecto en el interior de Butters, este al sentir al sentir el contacto, apretó los puños y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿T…te d…duele…?-pregunto Kenny. No había necesidad de preguntar, se había pasado un poco, fue muy brusco. Ese idiota tenía que comprender que era la primera vez de Butters, no debía ser tan violento, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar.

Butters se mordió el labio inferior-N…no, e-estoy b…bien.-dijo, sí que le dolía. Pero ni loco iba a decirlo, no iba a arriesgarse a que Kenny parase. Kenny sonrió y acaricio la cintura de su pequeño Stotch. Este volvió a morderse el labio inferior, que el miembro de Kenny se encontrara dentro de su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien. Mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Así estuvieron un rato esos dos, hasta que Kenny volvió a sacar su miembro y luego lo volvió a meter, solo que esta vez con más fuerza. Butters gimió provocando que Kenny se excitara aún más, podía morir en ese momento, ya que era el pervertido más feliz del mundo. Aunque mejor no, no quería arruinar su momento con Butters por una de sus tantas muertes múltiples.

Stan se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, lo tenía que reconocer. Ese pervertido de Kenny sí que era bueno. Y Butters…joder, sus gemidos eran tan encantadores-Hijo de puta, que suerte que tienes al follarte a alguien.-susurro-Yo también quisiera tirarme a alguien-el rostro inocente de Kyle se pasó por sus pensamientos pervertidos, Stan abrió los ojos como platos ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? ¡No, no! Kyle es su súper mejor amigo, nada más.

-Ah… ¡Ah…!-gemía Butters, Stan volvió a fijar su vista en esos dos. Qué envidia sentía el azabache en esos preciosos momentos. Kenny acaricio las piernas de Butters, eran delicadas y suaves. Butters movió un poco las caderas, provocando que McCormick soltara un pequeño gemido. Butters apretaba los puños, sentía como su interior se desgarraba pero de alguna forma le encantaba sentir aquella excitante e interesante sensación.

**-South-Park-**

Apenas Kyle llegó a la escuela, se dirigió al salón de clases y dejo su mochila en el pupitre. Notó que la mochila de Stan también se encontraba ahí, así que de seguro ya había llegado. Kyle salió del aula y lo busco por todos lados, en la cafetería, en el auditorio, en la cancha de futbol, etc. Ese hippie idiota ¿Adónde se habrá metido? Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse y regresar al aula, divisó a Stan inmediatamente, este se encontraba fuera del baño. Se acercó a él tratando de disimular aquella sonrisa estúpida que tenía desde que lo había besado.

-Stan…-llamó, el azabache no le hizo caso. Estaba muy ocupado viendo algo interesante dentro del baño-¡Stan!-esta vez grito. El mencionado se espantó y cerró la puerta de golpe, por favor dios. Que Butters y Kenny no se hayan dado cuenta de que los estaba espiando.

Stan frunció el ceño y desvió su vista a la persona que lo había interrumpido. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que era su súper mejor amigo, Kyle-K…Kyle… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó nerviosamente.

-B-bueno te estaba buscando…-dijo con el rostro levemente sonrojado. Stan sonrió nerviosamente y se apoyó en la puerta, solo por si acaso-¿Estas ocultando algo, Stanley Marsh?-preguntó el pelirrojo, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Stan sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces-Mentiroso, quítate.-dijo el judío. Stan volvió a negar con la cabeza-¡Quítate, Stan!-grito, mientras jalaba del brazo a Stan para que lo dejara entrar.

-No… ¡Kyle no! ¡D-dañaras tu inocencia!-grito Stan mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Kyle.

-¡Deja de hablar mierda, Stan! ¡Quítate de una jodida vez!-era imposible, ese cabrón de Stan no se iba a mover-¿Qué idiotez estas ocultando, ahora?

-N-nada…-dijo nerviosamente. Definitivamente no, no iba a dejar que Kyle viera lo que estaban haciendo Butters y Kenny, de alguna forma quería conservar a su judío, inocente e ignorante de todas esas cosas-¡Oye! ¿Qué t-tal si vamos al salón de clases y…y conversamos?

Kyle sintió como sus mejillas ardían-¿D-de verdad?-pregunto. Vaya, Stan es increíble, ese estúpido hippie puede distraer muy fácilmente al judío.

-Si…-el azabache tomó de la mano a Kyle y juntos se dirigieron al salón de clase. Cuando estuvieron ahí, acomodaron sus pupitres para sentarse uno en frente del otro-Bueno…ya estamos aquí…-Kyle asintió levemente con la cabeza, ese Stan ¿Es que acaso no puede entablar una conversación?-Oh sí, Kyle.-el mencionado vio directamente a sus ojos, a aquellos preciosos ojos azules-Craig estaba buscándote ayer en tu casa…pero al parecer no te encontrabas y tuvo que irse. ¿Para qué te buscaba?-pregunto el azabache con molestia.

-N-no tengo la menor idea.-respondió Kyle recordando lo que había ocurrido, ese idiota de Tucker ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido abrir la puerta? Imbécil, ya le daría un buen sermón cuando se encontrase con él, más tarde.

Stan no se convenció con lo que había dicho Kyle-Mentira.-dijo, aún con molestia-Ya, párale de una vez, Kyle ¿Qué hacía Craig ayer, buscándote en tu casa?-pregunto.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé ¡Deja de joderme con estúpidas preguntas, Stan!-era suficiente. Stan, podía ser su amigo de toda la vida y también la persona que amaba profundamente, pero eso no le daba el derecho de actuar como un ojete de mierda preguntándole a cada momento sobre lo que hacía. Además ¿A él que le importaba?

-Solo te aviso que no se te ocurra hacer alguna pendejada con Craig ¿Entendiste Kyle?-el judío frunció el ceño, era todo. Ese hippie de mierda, ya lo tenía harto ¡¿Quién carajos se cree para ordenarle que hacer?!

-¡Qué te jodan, Stan! ¡Esos son mis asuntos, así que no te metas!-grito. Tal vez, no era la mejor respuesta, después de todo. Ya que entre él y Tucker no había nada, pero no iba a desperdiciar saliva tratando de explicarle eso a su estúpido "súper mejor amigo".

Stan frunció el ceño y acomodo su pupitre lo más rápido que pudo, para alejarse de ese idiota de Kyle. Como quiera, que se joda, él solo se preocupaba por él. No quería que Craig le hiciera algo malo, aunque en realidad no creía que ese delincuente sería capaz de algo así. En primera porque Craig ya tenía a quien destrozarle el culo, y ese alguien era Tweek. Y en segundo lugar porque era sencillamente imposible que Tucker engañara al rubio fanático del café.

Celoso, por alguna razón, esa molesta palabra comenzó a rondar por la cabeza del azabache. Sus mejillas comenzaron a quemarle, maldita sea, se estaba sonrojando. Kyle lo miró de reojo, provocando que Stanley se pusiera más rojo de lo que estaba. No, ni loco iba a dejar que Kyle lo viera de esa manera, así que oculto su rostro entre sus brazos.-Stan…-susurro Kyle en tono muy bajo, sin embargo Stan lo oyó fuerte y claro-¿E-estás bien?-pregunto.

-Sí…sí, estoy bien.-respondió.

Kyle dio un leve suspiro y miró sus manos-_Stan… ¿Está molesto conmigo? T-tal vez deba disculparme con él…-_el pelirrojo bufó y una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro-Sí, claro cómo no.-dijo sarcásticamente. Al parecer Stanley no lo oyó puesto que ese idiota seguía con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, así siempre se sentía cuando los estudiantes se morían de aburrimiento. Bueno, no todos se encontraban aburridos, Butters y Kenny estaban todo el rato tirándose papelitos como un par de idiotas, vaya que les había caído bien lo de esta mañana. Además por alguna razón, Dios fue benevolente con Stanley, ya que la pareja de rubios no dijo nada, que bien, por suerte no se enteraron de que el jovencito Marsh los había estado espiando. Ahora que Stan prestaba atención a la parejita de rubios, era admirable como Butters todavía podía mantenerse en pie ¿Qué acaso no le dolía el culo, por lo de esa mañana?…

El señor Garrison, estuvo hablando toda la clase de que las mujeres son unas putas lloronas y que todos los hombres son unos maricas, incluyéndose él mismo en ese grupito. De seguro alguna decepción amorosa, otra más. A todos les extrañaba la manera de ser del señor Garrison, primero era heterosexual, luego pasaba a ser homosexual. Cuando cambio de sexo, se volvió lesbiana unas semanas después, y ahora es hombre nuevamente. Pero ¿Bisexual? Sí, jodido Garrison, de alguna manera era su culpa de que varios de los chicos fueran gay, aunque eso no les molestaba para nada.

El timbre de salida tocó, cada uno salió, algunos apresurados para ver el estúpido programa de "Terrance y Phillip" que aunque no lo crean, todavía lo transmitían. Eric les había informado a todos que haría una "especie de fiesta o reunión", que podían hacer lo que quieran porque su madre Liane no se encontraría en casa. Muchos irían, eso era seguro.

-Idiota.-dijo Wendy con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? Querías que fueran los chicos de la clase ¿No? Eres una jodida puta malagradecida.

-Sí, si quería. Pero te dije que no invitaras a todos, solo algunos, quiero que sea de lo más privada posible. Eres un idiota, Eric.

-Ahora sí, dime qué demonios tramas-pidió Cartman con tono autoritario.

Wendy acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y suspiro levemente, bueno no creía que sea tan malo contarle, tal vez Eric no haga nada para arruinarlo, esta vez-Como quieras, veras…ayer noté a Kyle muy raro, c-creo que él…está enamorado de-Eric la zarandeó para que le dijera quien es de una maldita vez-…d-de Stan-susurro la presidenta de la clase.

-¿E-enserio?-Wendy asintió con la cabeza, vaya creía que Cartman haría todo un alboroto, pero por suerte no…-¡¿Escucharon eso?! ¡Kyle, el judío de mierda esta…-la chica de cabellos azabache se apresuró a tapar su boca con una mano, maldito culón, no debió confiar en él.

-Maldita sea, eres la mierda más grande-susurro Wendy-Se supone que no debes contárselo a nadie, imbécil.

Eric la empujo levemente y se cruzó de brazos-¿Entonces, para que lo dices?

-Porque te tengo confianza, hijo de puta-dijo la azabache con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Estúpido Eric, últimamente hacia que se pusiera nerviosa y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Eric, por otra parte, se había quedado con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Wendy le tiene confianza? Por favor, eso ni él se lo puede creer, esa estúpida puta se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña los últimos días-Está bien…no diré nada, pero me la debes, estúpida puta-Wendy sonrió, ignorando completamente el insulto que le dijo Eric.

Eric y Wendy salieron de la institución pública y caminaron con dirección a la casa del antisemita. Kyle había salido lentamente, no quería dejar las cosas mal con su mejor amigo. Se quedó parado como idiota esperando a que saliera Stan, cuando este salió, el judío se acercó a él apresuradamente.

-Stan…-el azabache lo miró con desdén. Cielo santo, ese hippie de mierda sigue enfadado con él-Perdón-dijo Kyle, el judío no tenía intención de disculparse, pero sabía que Stan tampoco lo haría, así que decidió dar el primer paso.

Stan se sonrojo levemente, pero que idiota es a veces. Kyle no tiene por qué disculparse, fue su culpa por empezar a molestarlo-No, Kyle. Fue mi culpa, no me pidas perdón. Más bien, perdóname tú a mí.

Kyle sonrió dulcemente-Está bien, ya no importa. Ambos actuamos como idiotas-dijo. Chocaron puños y rieron en voz baja-Por cierto ¿Iras a la "reunión" de Cartman?-Stan negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué? Muchos irán, por favor. La señora Liane, no se encontrara en casa, podemos ir a arruinar la casa de Eric-Stan rio levemente, su amigo seguía comportándose como un niño de diez años.

-Lo siento, no puedo ir. La verdad, quería ir a ver a Kelly…-Kyle frunció el ceño levemente, estúpida "Kelly". Parecía estúpido al sentir celos de su versión femenina, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería estar con Stan, como Kyle, no como Kelly-Quiero p-pedirle que sea mi novia…-el azabache se mordió la lengua, aunque demasiado tarde, pero que idiota. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso en frente de Kyle? Lo último que quería era herir los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo hasta las orejas, maldito hippie. Pero ¿Era enserio? ¿Stan quería que "Kelly" fuera su novia? Es maravilloso. Sentía unas increíbles ganas de abalanzarse contra Stan y arrebatarle varios besos, pero no podía. Se supone que él es Kyle, no Kelly. El judío desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo-Stan, Kelly no está en casa. Salió con…unas amigas.

-¿Qué? ¿Y a qué hora regresa?-las mejillas de Kyle volvieron a su color natural.

-No lo sé.-respondió algo frío. No le gustaba hablarle de esa manera a Stanley pero no podía evitarlo, le encantaba la idea de que su amigo quiera estar con él…no. Con su versión femenina, esa era el problema. Stan no quería estar con Kyle, quería estar con Kelly, un invento…algo que el judío invento solo porque no quería que se enteraran que se había disfrazado de mujer.

-Bueno, entonces iré más tarde a tu casa…para ver a Kelly.

-Sí, espera…entonces. Si tienes tiempo ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa de Eric?

-No, no quiero gracias. Adiós Ky-dijo el chico de orbes azules. Kyle se quedó viéndolo un rato, ese estúpido de Stan se estaba alejando de la escuela y de él.

-Kelly de mierda ¿Por qué tuve que inventar algo así?-se preguntó el judío mientras se acomodaba su ushanka verde.

-Porque eres realmente idiota.-dijo una voz monótona detrás de él. El pelirrojo se giró molesto, ahí frente a él estaba parado su "buen amigo" Craig-¿Cómo le va a mi travesti favorito?-Joder, ese hijo de puta ya se había acostumbrado a llamarlo de esa manera.

-¿Qué haces? Pensé que ya te había ido y… ¿Dónde está Tweek?-dijo Kyle mirando a todas partes, era raro ver a Tucker solo, sin el amante del café.

-Fue a trabajar a la cafetería de su padre, ese imbécil no puede verme llegando con él…ya sabes porque "soy una mala influencia"-dijo con tono burlón.

-Eres una mala influencia-dijo Kyle cortante-Oye Craig… ¿Me acompañas a casa de Cartman?-no supo porque le pregunto eso, de seguro quería estar con alguien. Aunque no fuese buena idea preguntarle a Craig, ya que ese delincuente de seguro le enseñaría el dedo medio y se iría de ahí, como todo el ermitaño que es.

Craig se acercó al pelirrojo y bruscamente lo cogió del brazo-¿Qué esperas? Vamos.-dijo. ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién rayos era esa sujeto?! ¡De seguro algún impostor haciéndose pasar por el Craig Tucker! Kyle abrió los ojos como platos, al ver que había aceptado, porque sí. Craig acepto acompañarlo hasta la casa del culo gordo-¿Qué? Deja de mirarme así, travesti.

-Ah…perdón, es solo que…es raro que hayas aceptado a acompañarme. Creí que me odiabas o algo así-dijo Kyle, mientras se zafaba de Craig, ese estúpido no tenía ni un poco de delicadeza, bueno, al menos no con él, porque con Tweek se comportaba de una manera completamente distinta.

-No, no te odio. Solo no me agradas, pero no te odio-¿Qué mierda? ¡Es casi lo mismo!

-Aja. Lo que digas-el judío no se iba a poner a discutir en ese momento, aunque sí que tenía ganas de sobra.

Stanley Marsh, por otra parte se encontraba en una tienda cercana, se había detenido a comprar una barra de chocolate. Cuando salió del establecimiento diviso a lo lejos su escuela. Ja, completamente vacía, solo unos pocos nerds alrededor que se quedaban para estudiar en la biblioteca. Desvió un poco más la vista y vio algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

-Carajo, Craig…-comenzó a toser, ese torpe se había atorado con la barra de chocolate. Se limpió la boca y apretó las correas de su mochila-Mierda, ese hijo de puta.-el chico de ojos azules había visto a Kyle y a Craig caminando, los dos, juntos, solos-Lo de Kelly puede esperar-susurro inconscientemente. Rápidamente tiró su barra de chocolate aun lado y corrió lo más rápido hacia su mejor amigo-¡Kyle!

El pelirrojo paro en seco ¿Qué? Se dio media vuelta y vio a su mejor amigo corriendo hacia él. Craig también se giró para ver quien gritaba de aquella manera tan escandalosa. Cuando Stan los alcanzo, por fin. Apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas…hijos de puta, habían hecho que corra demasiado rápido, además que su molesta asma ya lo estaba empezando a joder-¿Stan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que ya te habrías ido a tu casa-Stan recupero el aliento y negó con la cabeza.

-N-no, lo pensé mejor. Y si quiero ir…-el muchacho de ojos azules miró de reojo a Tucker-Además, eres mi amigo y quiero estar contigo.-el judío se sonrojo levemente.

-Ah…sí. Entonces vamos de una vez-dijo Kyle, dándose nuevamente media vuelta y empezando a caminar al lado de Craig y Stan.

El silencio, ausencia total de sensación auditiva, según Wikipedia. Se les olvido detallar lo siguiente: "Sensación muy molesta, córtala si tienes oportunidad, no dejes que comience joderte". Carajo, el silencio incomodo que había era muy…incomodo. Kyle trato varias veces de cortar el silencio que había, pero simplemente no podía, no había nada interesante que hablar con esos dos. Stan por otra parte, miraba con rabia a Craig, y viceversa.

-¿Qué mierda les pasa?-pregunto Kyle con tono de fastidio. No, no fue lo mejor para cortar el ambiente, pero es que no se le había ocurrido algo más y sinceramente esas miradas de odio entre Craig y Stan lo traían cansado.

-No lo sé. Yo solo estoy imitando al hippie de Stan-el mencionado desvió la mirada y bufó.

-No ocurre nada, Ky. Solo apresurémonos ¿Sí?-el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, que extraño. Stan actuaba de una manera extraña ¿Acaso seguía enfadado por la "pequeñísima" discusión que tuvo con él antes de empezar las clases? Pues si eso era, que estúpido que es a veces el joven Marsh.

**-South-Park-**

**Angely dice…** ¡Uf~! E-es la primera vez que hago un Lemon, así que no estoy segura si se encontrara bien, es más no estoy segura si se considere un Lemon T-T ¡Y ya estoy muriéndome de vergüenza~! Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews. Casi se me olvida ¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todos los que tienen parejas y a los que no, también! Ah~ yo me voy a quedar en mi casa chateando con mis amigas xD ¡Ah! Espero no les haya molestado que ponga un poquito de Cryle, es para darle celos al chiquillo de Stanley xP


	6. Yo, solamente yo

**Disclaimer: **South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sus respectivos dueños son Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Advertencias:** Este Fic es de genero Slash, ósea relación ChicoXChico. Y contiene lenguaje soez. En este capítulo habrá escenas violentas, como peleas y también Lime. Ah~ Sí, en este capítulo habrá Lemon.

**Parejas: **Style, Bunny, Creek y Candy.

**Angely dice… **T-T Espero que no me maten por haber demorado, no fue mi intención. Es solo que estoy muy ocupada. Con el jodido inglés. Además de las clases del colegio y la academia. Creo que me voy a volver loca, tarde o temprano. Bueno, sin más preámbulos los dejo con mi Fic. Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiéndolo.

**~Quiero que te enamores de mí~**

**Yo, solamente yo.**

Aquel lugar era todo un caos. La música estaba a todo volumen, algunas parejas de "enamorados" se encontraban en las esquinas de las paredes teniendo sexo descaradamente. Otro grupito se encontraba en la cocina, contándose entre ellos chistecitos de mal gusto. Y otro, en la sala, sentados alrededor de una jodida botella, la mayoría de ellos eran del salón de Kyle.

Kyle estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, cuando…

— ¡Kyle!—gritó una voz muy conocida para él. Era Bebe, esta se acercó corriendo hacia él y a hacia sus acompañantes— ¡Me alegra que hayas venido!—gritó. Era la única manera de comunicarse, la estúpida música estaba con el volumen muy alto y si le hablaba con su voz normal de siempre, no la escucharían nada de nada. Bebe desvió su vista hacia Stan y Craig— ¡Oh~ Veo que viniste muy bien acompañado, Kyle! ¡¿Y cuál de estos dos es tu favorito?!—lo peor no era que le estuviera preguntando eso, sino que lo gritara, ahí en frente de todos.

Kyle se sonrojo hasta las orejas al notar que varios chicos prestaron atención a lo que había dicho esa rubia entrometida—N…no sé de qué me hablas. —era obvio que Stan era su favorito, en primera porque era su súper mejor amigo. Y en segunda porque Craig ni siquiera lo consideraba su amigo y viceversa. Bebe sonrió pícaramente y cogió a Kyle del brazo— ¿Qué h…haces?

—Nada, lindo. Solo vamos a "jugar" ¿Sí?—Stan alzo una ceja ante la palabra "jugar". Él conocía bien a Bebe, y sabía que ella dejo de ser virgen a los catorce años, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza es que esa rubiecita loca quería tener sexo con su amigo.

—Pero bueno…quien no quisiera tener sexo con él…—el azabache se mordió la lengua casi al instante. Lastimosamente, Craig, Kyle y Bebe lo escucharon claramente. Por fortuna, no entendieron exactamente a qué se refería—Oye Bebe ¿Wendy está por aquí?—Kyle frunció levemente el entrecejo. ¿Por qué mierda preguntaba por esa puta? ¿Acaso no le gustaba "Kelly?

Bebe sonrió de lado—Ah~ Pues no lo sé, debe estar con Cartman. Últimamente se volvieron muy buenos amigos, no me sorprendería si es que deciden salir. –Stan reacciono de una manera distinta a como lo hubiera hecho cuando tenía diez años. No le importaba ni mierda lo que hacía su ex, así que solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—Oigan dejen de estar parados ahí como idiotas, pasen de una buena vez.-dijo Bebe con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Stan y Craig entraron a la casa del culón. Cielo santo, ni ellos eran tan dementes para dejar que hicieran esa clase de cosas en sus hogares. ¿Y dónde mierda se encontraba el culo gordo? Ah…sí, de seguro estaba por alguna parte de la casa con la puta de Wendy. Bebe apretó el brazo de Kyle y lo arrastro hasta donde estaban los demás chicos de su clase. Los cuatro se hicieron un espacio entre todos los demás idiotas. Estaban Token, Jimmy, Clyde, Nicole, y muchos idiotas más.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó Kyle, que estúpida pregunta. Era más que obvio lo que hacían, jugaban a la botella borracha. Se supone que por eso había una botella alrededor de todos.

—Están jugando a la botella borracha. Es más que obvio, rata judía. —esa voz. Kyle frunció el entrecejo y giró para ver al pendejo que siempre se metía con su gente.

—Cartman ¡¿Qué haces aquí culón?!—gritó Kyle. Otra estúpida pregunta.

—Es mi casa, judío idiota. —el pelirrojo desvió la mirada—Además yo también quiero jugar, será divertido ¿No, Wendy?— ¿Wendy? Kyle abrió los ojos como platos y observó a Testaburger. Claro, Wendy estaba al lado de Cartman, ni siquiera la había notado. Pero ahora que lo hacía, le daba rabia. No solo porque la jodida esa era la Ex de Stanley sino porque había tenido el descaro de sentarse al lado de su súper mejor amigo.

—Sí…en realidad quería jugar "Verdad o Reto" pero este juego no es tan mal. Pero ¿Podemos hacerle unos cambios?

Token alzó una ceja, él era el encargado de las normas del juego, así que con él tenía que tratar esa clase de cosas-¿Cómo que cambios?

—Oh, cambios sencillos. Verán, una de las reglas dice: "Cuando te toque besar a alguien del mismo sexo, se tiene la opción de girar la botella nuevamente hasta que le toque una persona del sexo opuesto" ¿Verdad?—Token asintió con la cabeza. Ya sabía a lo que quería llegar Testaburger— ¿Qué tal si cambiamos eso?

Kyle abrió los ojos como platos ¿Cambiar esa norma? No. Por favor, Wendy no lo hagas. El pelirrojo no tenía problemas en besar a alguna chica. Y esa regla era su pase, para saltarse de besar a chicos. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería besar a ningún chico en presencia de Stanley. Una chica no le importaba, ya que él era…tenía que admitirlo, era gay. Así que le valía mierda si besaba a alguna tonta. Trago saliva y vio con atención a Token, ese jodido cabrón tenía la última palabra.

—Como quieras Wendy. Así el juego será más divertido. —Testaburger sonrió victoriosamente. Stan la vio de reojo, sin comprender porque ese comportamiento tan extraño, de parte de ella.

El juego empezó. El primero en girar la botella fue Token, que suerte que tenía ese pendejo. Le había tocado besar a su novia Nicole. El segundo en girar fue Cartman, estaba nervioso. ¿Y sí le tocaba algún chico? Carajo, no quería besar a algún pendejo, y ser considerado un marica idiota.

— ¡Gira la puta botella, culo gordo!—gritó Kyle, cansado ya de esperar. Pensaba que mientras más rápido acababa todo ese asunto sería mejor.

— ¡Ya voy, judío de mierda!—le contestó Eric. Giró la botella, esta giraba sin parar hasta que por fin se detuvo. Eric tuvo miedo de alzar la vista. Por favor, que no fuera un chico. Bueno, no era un chico. Era una jovencita de cabellos negros azabache, su nombre, Wendy Testaburger—Ah…Esperen, n-no quiero…

— ¡Bésala ya idiota!—grito un chico de ojos azules. Era Stan, diablos. Si iba a besarla que lo hiciera de una puñetera vez, estaba harto de esperar su turno.

Eric se sonrojo y Wendy igual. Juego de mierda. Eric se acercó a Wendy y le plantó un suave y delicado beso en los labios. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Lo había hecho. Incluso Testaburger se sorprendió. Todo mundo creía que ese racista de mierda los echaría de su casa a patadas por estarlo jodiendo. Kyle tragó saliva y miró de reojo a su súper mejor amigo. Abrió los ojos de par en par, al observar que a Stanley no le importaba en lo más mínimo que estuvieran besando a su Ex, ahí, prácticamente frente de él. El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente, eso quería decir que a su amigo ya no le interesaba Wendy, en lo absoluto. Pasaron diez segundos y Eric se separó rápidamente de Wendy, se limpió los labios con la manga y se tomó la soda de Clyde, quien empezó a quejarse como un marica.

—N…no puedo creer que me hayan obligado a besar a esta puta. —dijo con tono nervioso. Lo peor de todo, no era que la había besado. Lo peor era que quería volver a hacerlo, los labios de Wendy eran un deleite. No perdieron ese toquecito dulce de cuando se besaron hace seis años. Jodido Stan ¿Cómo había dejado que esa chica escape? Hippie idiota.

Wendy oculto su rostro sonrojado entre su flequillo negro azabache. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Prefería mil veces que ese jodido racista de Cartman los echara a todos a patadas por estar molestándolo con algo tan trivial y estúpido como un tonto beso. Era el turno de Craig.

El chico de chullo azul giró la botella, aunque no muy entusiasmado. ¿Eso contaba cómo infidelidad? Cerró ojos y suspiro. No, no iba a besar a nadie. La única persona a la que le daría un profundo y cariñoso beso sería siempre a Tweek. La botella se detuvo. Todo mundo abrió los ojos como platos, incluido Craig. ¿De todas las personas, porqué justamente él?

—Oh~ Craig, amigo. Que mala suerte tienes, tendrás que besar a la rata judía. —Tucker le mostró el dedo medio a Cartman. Maldito culón, sino se callaba algún día por las buenas lo haría por las malas.

—No voy a besar a Kyle, es más, ni se porque mierda estoy jugando esta porquería. —Craig se levantó, metió sus manos en los bolsillos, y justo cuando comenzó a caminar. Alguien lo detuvo de la chamarra.

Era Cartman, una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios—Oh no, querido Craig. No vas a salir huyendo de esto, tan cobardemente. Si quieres dejas de jugar, pero después de besar al judío—Kyle frunció el entrecejo. Maldito culo gordo, todo lo hacía para después tener una excusa para burlarse de él. Stan miró de reojo a Craig. Más le valía a ese idiota, irse ahora. Porque si no, no era responsable de sus actos.

—Craig. Cartman tiene razón, tienes que besar a Kyle…—dijo Donovan, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro. Kyle suspiro. No. Clyde no lo decía con malicia ni nada parecido.

—Sí, Craig…además es solo un beso, no te vas a morir por eso ¿O sí?—dijo Bebe con una sonrisa picarona. Ella más que nadie, quería ver un beso entre dos chicos apuestos. Sí, al igual que Wendy, le gustaban esa clase de cosas. Por algo, era su mejor amiga.

—Si Craig se quiere ir, ya déjenlo. Tú misma lo dijiste Bebe, es solo un beso…así que no deberían hacer tanto alboroto por eso. —todo el mundo volteo a ver a Stan. Sí, Stanley Marsh había dicho eso. Y lo más extraño, era que miraba con furia al chico de chullo azul. Este le regreso la mirada, no le agradaba ni un poquito ese hippie.

Kyle se sonrojo levemente. Wendy sonrió de lado. Genial, los celos de Stanley estaban saliendo, por fin, a flote. Era perfecto. Y como era tan perfecto, no iba a dejar que esa "escenita de celos" se alejara rápidamente. —Tucker, tranquilo. Esto quedara entre nosotros ¿Verdad, chicos?—la chica de cabellera azabache miró especialmente a Eric. Este desvió la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y asintió con la cabeza—Así que…hazlo ya.

Craig frunció el entrecejo y volvió a su lugar. Se sentó rápidamente y vio a Kyle a los ojos. ¿De verdad lo iba a besar? Era cierto, que esa idiotez era solo una trivialidad, pero de alguna manera se sentía mal. Era como engañar a Tweek, su lindo y alocado rubio. Sintió como todas las miradas se posaban en él, y cerró lentamente los ojos. Kyle trago saliva, su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Jodido Cartman, jodida Wendy y jodidos todos, por haber obligado a Tucker a hacer esa tontería. Menos a Stan, claro. Frunció los labios y espero a que llegara tan "ansiado" beso. Craig acercó lentamente su rostro al de Kyle, tanto que pudo sentir su respiración. Tal vez, si imaginaba que era Tweek, entonces no habría tantos problemas. Pero no, Kyle era completamente diferente a su rubio amante del café. Kyle abrió un ojo, se estaba demorando un poco. Antes de que volviera a cerrar completamente su ojo derecho, el esperado beso llegó. Todos los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, menos Cartman. El muy cabrón había estado grabando con su celular, fue tan rápido que nadie vio en el momento en que lo sacó. Wendy y Bebe se mordieron el labio inferior. Cielo santo, eso se veía tan tierno y también jodidamente sexy. Kyle sintió el beso de Craig muy suave, pero muy frío. Tal vez, era porque Tucker no lo quería ver ni en pintura. Claro, era por eso. Él amaba a Tweek y eso no cambiaría por una "tontería". El de orbes azulinos se alejó del judío después de diez segundos. Se limpió bruscamente la boca con la manga y miró con rabia a todos los presentes, incluido Kyle.

—Todos ustedes son unos ojetes de mierda. No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a hacer algo como eso—Eric se río a todo pulmón, mientras guardaba su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón— ¡Y tú, gordo de mierda! ¡Más te vale borrar eso!

—Oh~ Vamos, querido amigo Craig, no finjas que no te gusto—respondió Eric, con sorna.

—Te voy a dar tu merecido luego, culón. —dijo Craig sacándole el dedo medio a Eric.

—Oye Craig…—el mencionado desvió la mirada, para ver quien lo llamaba. Era Stan. Tucker estuvo a punto de mandarlo al diablo si comenzaba a darle algún sermón hippie o cualquier otra estupidez, pero no lo hizo. Un golpe brutal llegó a su boca, provocando que inmediatamente salga sangre de su labio inferior— ¡Hijo de tu puta madre! ¡¿Por qué mierda besaste a mi amigo?!

Kyle abrió los ojos como platos, aunque no fue el único. Todos sus demás compañeros de aula lo hicieron, los demás adolescentes que se encontraban en la fiesta también lo hicieron. Ese golpe si debió doler, y mucho.

Craig se acarició el labio inferior, la sangre rojiza le caía con gracia sobre sus delgados labios— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Solo fue un beso, no es para tanto!

Stan apretó los puños y vio de reojo a Kyle. Tucker tenía razón, era solo un beso. Y nada más, pero por alguna razón, le molestaba. Y lo que más rondaba por su mente adolescente que no fue el quien lo beso. Eso era raro y extraño, no le gustaba Kyle ¿O sí? Movió la cabeza a ambos lados y se mantuvo firme, miró con rabia a Craig y abrió la boca para decirle todo lo que pensaba— ¡No me importa si es "para tanto" o no! ¡El problema es que te atreviste a tocar sus finos labios!—todo el "publico" soltó un "Oh~" de burla— ¡¿Es que acaso te gusta Kyle?! ¡¿Y en qué lugar queda el pendejo de Tw…—un golpe en la nariz le cerró la boca a Stanley, quien cayó bruscamente contra el suelo alfombrado.

— ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, Marsh!—iba a mencionar a Tweek, tenía que intervenir. Nadie podía enterarse de su noviazgo. No quería que por una pendejada lo separaran de su rubio consentido. Se enderezó y escupió un poco de sangre que se había acumulado en su boca.

Kyle se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura que la de su súper mejor amigo. Lo ayudo a levantarse y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por todo ello. Él no tenía nada que ver, pero prácticamente estaban peleando por ÉL, aunque no de la manera en la que la mayoría de personas pensaría. — ¡Yo solo te lo advierto, Tucker! ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Kyle, ni con el pétalo de una flor!—El mencionado abrió los ojos de par en par y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, fugazmente. Stan miró a Craig con furia y sonrió de lado. A pesar de solo sentir "cariño de amigos" por Kyle, no iba a dejar que nadie, nunca, jamás, lo lastime. — ¡Escúchame bien, Tucker! ¡A Kyle le gusto yo, yo y nadie más!—el judío de cabellos pelirrojos, se sonrojo como nunca antes ¿Qué clase de tonterías decía Stan? A pesar de que eso sea cierto, no era como para gritárselo a los cuatro vientos.

Cartman sonrió como nunca antes. Eso era sería sin duda la noticia del año: "Judío enamorado de un hippie. Historia de un amor confuso y de lleno de maricas." Le dio las gracias, mentalmente, a Wendy. Si no hubiera sido por ella, su casa no sería el lugar donde había una pelea. Y una pelea por el amor de un marica, judío, ambulante diurno, chico de Nueva Jersey y pelirrojo idiota. Wendy frunció los labios, solo quería que Stanley se pusiera celoso. No quería que hubiera una pelea por algo tan chiquito como un beso.

— ¡Me importa un carajo lo que pase con Kyle, Marsh! ¡¿Acaso crees que podría llamar mi atención un judío de mierda que por lo único que se preocupa es por sus notitas de escuela?!—Stan apretó los puños, sino cerraba esa boca suya por las buenas lo haría por las malas— ¡Apuesto a que ha habido casos en los que les ha vendido su culo a varios de los profesores con tal de mantener su posición en el tablón académico!—Kyle frunció el entrecejo. Jamás haría algo como eso, era cierto que se preocupaba por sus notas y que siempre trataba de mantener su posición. Pero nunca llegaría a tal extremo, creía que Craig se estaba convirtiendo en su amigo. Sin embargo, se equivocó.

Stan le pegó un golpe en el estómago a Craig. Era todo ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa manera de su súper mejor amigo?— ¡Eres la mierda más grande, Craig! ¡Incluso más que el culón! ¡Jamás en toda tu puta vida vuelvas a hablar así de Kyle!—el chico del pompón rojo, estuvo a punto de propinarle otro golpe a Tucker. Solo que esa vez, en la cara. No lo hizo, unas manos delicadas lo cogieron del brazo. Desvió su mirada y vio a Kyle, al ver que traía una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable—Ah…Kyle yo…

—Oh no, aquí viene una escena de maricas. Chicos ¿No quieren que les consiga una habitación?

Stan bajo el brazo, algo cansado. Miró a Eric con molestia y abrió la boca—Jodete Cartman. Eres un maldito idiota, no entiendes nada. Y todo porque jamás en tu miserable y puta vida te has enamorado…al menos Kyle si lo ha hecho, sin importarle si es un chico o no. ¿Sabes qué? Me das más mucha que lastima—Stan volvió a mirar a Kyle, este se encontraba sorprendido. Vaya, era la primera vez que le había hablado de esa manera a Cartman—Kyle…yo…lo siento, de verdad. Adiós. —el chico del pompón rojo salió de la casa rápidamente, dejando a todos los presentes más que sorprendidos. Eric frunció el entrecejo, ese maldito de Stanley lo había puesto en ridículo en frente de todos sus "invitados".

Kyle observó el suelo por varios segundos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Stan actuaba de esa manera? Como si primero le importara, y luego…como si, fuera un imbécil que no merecía recibir atención. Trago saliva y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía que hablar con Stan, ambos debían aclarar los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro. Porque aunque su amigo de cabellera azabache, lo negara. Sabía que Stan sentía por él, algo más que cariño de amigos…y lo había descifrado gracias a esa pelea ridícula.

* * *

Varias gotas pequeñas comenzaron a caer del cielo nublado y gris. El azabache de ojos claros y azules suspiro. Se tocó el puente de la nariz, aún le dolía. Maldito, hijo de puta, que era Tucker. Lo había golpeado demasiado fuerte. La sangre carmesí había dejado de salir, se encontraba mejor por alguna razón. Al menos, él no era el único con ese humor. Tan confundido, triste y lleno de rabia. El cielo estaba de la misma manera, ya que caían muchas y varias gotas de lluvia, sin sabor. Se tocó el hombro, no estaba. Mierda. Se había olvidado su mochila azul en casa del culo gordo. Cuando estaban jugando recordó haberla puesto a un lado, pero se olvidó completamente de ella en cuanto comenzaron a jugar. ¿Qué otra cosa le podría pasar? Ya nada, definitivamente ese era el peor día de toda su jodida vida. En la mañana, había discutido con Kyle. Se disculparon a la salida, pero no era lo mismo. Luego, en la tarde, en la casa de Cartman comenzó a jugar un torpe juego, donde todo resulto peor ya que termino dándose de golpes con uno de sus compañeros de clase. Y por último pero no menos importante, la naturaleza lo odiaba también. La lluvia en South Park había llegado de improviso, y encima Stanley era el único imbécil que estaba parado ahí, en medio de la calle.

Dio un paso hacia delante, de todas formas ¿Por qué se había quedado parado ahí, como todo un tarado?— ¡Stan~!—esa voz. Los orbes azules del azabache se abrieron de par en par y volteó rápidamente para ver a la persona que lo llamaba. Sabía quién era, pero en ese instante no estaba de ánimos para hablar con alguien.

—Kyle…—el judío se detuvo. Quedaron frente a frente a una distancia prudente—Kyle…lo siento, por lo que paso allá, te puse en ridículo ¿Verdad?

—De hecho sí, Stan. Pero me llega al culo lo que piensen todos ellos…—Stan alzó una ceja. ¿De verdad? ¿No le importaba?—Quiero hablar contigo…—No. Lo último que quería era hablar. Stan observó a Kyle con detenimiento. Debía reconocerlo, su amigo era muy atractivo. Además que a pesar de encontrarse en cualquier lugar, en la luna, en el espacio exterior, en otro planeta, en el desierto, o ahí. Debajo de la lluvia, el judío seguía viéndose precioso y parecía que su belleza se acoplaba a cualquier ambiente o medio.

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados. ¿Por qué rayos se ponía a pensar en cosas triviales como esas en aquel momento de suma importancia? Su adorable y encantador defecto, el de ser despistado. No desaparecía, seguía siéndolo a pesar de que ya tuviera dieciséis años de edad. A pesar de que fuera todo un adolescente—Kyle, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar. Solo quiero ir a casa…y recostarme, actué como una puta el día de hoy.

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada, así que a Stan no le importaba lo que tenía que decir. ¿Qué? ¡No! Debía dejar de esa manera. Cada vez que su ojiazul no le prestaba la debida atención, creía que no le importaba. Pero no era así, Stan debe estar cansado, pero quien no lo estaría después de haber salido vivo de una pelea contra Craig Tucker. Sonrió forzadamente y asintió con la cabeza, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia cayeron de su ushanka verde hacia el suelo. Sus pestañas largas y negras comenzaron a barrer sus mejillas delicadamente. Tenía en mente una idea alocada, normalmente, nunca la pondría en práctica. Pero esa era una ocasión especial. Era la primera vez que Stan demostraba que si sentía más que cariño común por él. Ya que no cualquiera se pone celoso de un "simple beso".

—Me seguirás queriendo como amigo ¿Verdad?—el ojiazul alzo una ceja—Solo respóndeme, Stan. —algo nervioso asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Acaso el judío había hecho algo malo? Ja, eso nunca. Era Kyle Broflovski, el estudiante modelo—Perfecto.

Kyle se acercó al azabache rápidamente, hasta que ambos quedaron a una corta distancia. Stan era un poco más alto que Kyle, así que este lo miraba con la cabeza arriba. Una sonrisa traviesa iluminaba su rostro angelical. Definitivamente, Kyle debía ser la viva imagen de la belleza ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Esos orbes verdes, con esos preciosos y ensortijados cabellos rojizos que adornaban su rostro blanquecino. El azabache abrió de par en par los ojos, esos rasgos…todos…y cada uno de ellos era exactamente los mismo que los de Kelly. Sabía que por ser primos se parecerían, pero esto era distinto.

—Parecen la misma per…—el joven Marsh se vio interrumpido por una acción repentina y veloz por parte de su amigo. Kyle lo estaba besando. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos, los labios rosados y finos de Kyle se sentían como una cálida brisa de verano golpeándolo con suavidad el rostro. No respondió al beso, no estaba seguro si hacerlo. Pero tampoco quería quitarse, Kyle besaba tan bien. Era como si no fuera la primera vez que se besaban. Era extraño pero Stanley lo sentía así. No parecía la primera vez que sus labios se juntaban delicadamente.

* * *

—Puag, eso es asqueroso, Wendy. ¡¿Por qué carajos me estas obligando a ver esta escenita de mierda?!—gritó Eric Cartman, jalando a Wendy Testaburger del brazo para que le contestara de una maldita vez.

—Tú te lo buscaste, te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras. —contestó cortantemente. Mientras miraba al frente con expresión entre seria y tranquila. Eric se sonrojo levemente, puta. Estúpida puta, tenía razón. Hubiera sido mejor si la dejaba ir sola. Así no habría presenciado aquella escena de maricas—Mírate, ya estas todo mojado, imbécil. ¿Qué tal si te resfrías?

—C…cállate idiota. Estas igual que yo, así que cierra esa boca tuya…—Wendy se cruzó de brazos. Que grosero, encima que se preocupaba por él. El chico de cabellos castaños volvió a mirar al frente. Sacó la lengua en señal de asco—No sabes cuánto los detesto. ¡Jodidos Maricas! ¡Consíganse una recamara!

—Cállate Eric. ¿Qué pasa si se dan cuenta que los espiamos, hijo de puta?—Wendy calló la boca de Eric con su dedo índice.

Eric sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Wendy estaba tocando sus labios, instantáneamente recordó el beso que se había dado con ella. No era la primera vez que se daban un beso, pero igual sentía muchos nervios. Después de todo, él creía que la Ex del hippie era perfecta. Guapa, inteligente, fuerte y nada mediocre. Simplemente perfecta.

—Vámonos ya, Wendy. No quiero quedarme aquí para cuando decidan tener sexo…

— ¿Crees que serían capaces de tener sexo en la calle?—Cartman asintió con molestia—Entonces me quedó. —dijo con firmeza.

Eric frunció el entrecejo. Al parecer Wendy no era tan perfecta como pensaba. Era rara, ¿A quién le gustaría ver a dos chicos con caras de nena teniendo sexo en la calle, empapados por la lluvia? Suspiro y tomó a la azabache de la mano—No. Vámonos….además…estás loca. —Wendy frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua a Eric. Había ocasiones en las que podía ser muy infantil. Eric sonrió de lado—Enserio Wendy, tenemos que irnos. ¡Deje mi casa sola con esos pendejos!—el de ojos oscuros, comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa, prácticamente jalando a Wendy con él.

Wendy frunció los labios—No… ¡Espera! ¡No me quiero ir! ¡Q…quiero ver que pasa! ¡Maldito seas, Eric!

* * *

Un rubio de cabello alborotado, estaba sentado sobre su cama temblando. Entre sus manos sostenía con cuidado una taza de café. Tenía un tic en el ojo y a cada momento miraba con nerviosismo la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Jesucristo! ¡Mis padres se están demorando demasiado! ¡¿Y si entra alguien a la casa?! ¡¿Y si me quieren violar?! ¡GAH! ¡Es demasiada presión!—probó un sorbo de su café y suspiro. Que mierda, sus padres habían salido a comprar, ¿Qué si no?, café. Aun así demoraban demasiado, y eso comenzaba a impacientarlo. Tweek tenía imaginaciones locas en la cabeza, y en la mayoría salía violado por algún sujeto.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra la luna de su ventana. Esta estaba cubierta por unas cortinas verdes. Siempre cerrada. De pronto, escucho unos ruidos provenir de afuera. Se paró de golpe y comenzó a temblar, dejo su taza de café en su escritorio y corrió hacia su ventana. Su mano temblaba, ¿Debía abrir? ¿Y si era algún gnomo o algún violador? Trago saliva y abrió las persianas de su ventana. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al ver a su novio ahí. ¿Qué ese no era el segundo piso?

— ¡T…Tweek, abre la jodida ventana porque si no me voy a caer de culo!—el rubio, abrió el seguro de su ventana. Y al instante, Craig Tucker, su novio, entró.

— ¡GAH! ¡Craig, eras tú! ¡Me asustase!—el azabache sonrió dulcemente, provocando un sonrojo menor en el menor. Cosa que duró poco tiempo, al ver que salía un poco de sangre del labio inferior de Tucker— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Craig quién te hizo esta herida?!—gritó, mientras se acercaba al buscapleitos de Craig, y le acariciaba suavemente los labios.

Puta madre, lo había olvidado por completo. Trago saliva y sonrió como pudo—Unos pendejos trataron de robarme, pero les di la paliza de sus perras vidas. —sabía que mentirle a su Tweek, estaba mal. Pero no podía arriesgarse, si le decía que fue Stan. Entonces el rubio empezaría a investigar cuales fueron las causas de su ataque. Y obviamente que el culón de mierda de Eric Cartman no cerraría su puta boca floja.

— ¡GAH! ¡Es demasiada presión! ¡¿No te hicieron algo más?! ¡¿Eran gnomos u otra cosa?!—Craig sonrió de lado. ¿De dónde sacaba ideas tan alocadas su tierno y amoroso rubiecito?

—Cálmate Tweek. Estoy bien, solo me hicieron un rasguño, no es nada grave ¿Sí?—el azabache acercó su rostro al del amante del café y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios. Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos y ambos sonrieron.

Tweek Tweak coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Craig y esta vez él fue quien lo beso. El azabache correspondió al dulce beso al instante. El rubio comenzó a acariciar los cabellos azabaches de su novio. Era increíble como el cabello de Craig Tucker podía ser tan suave y delicado. Craig empujo con toda la suavidad que podía a Tweek en la cama. Ya ahí, continuaron besando cada vez con más intensidad. Craig introdujo su lengua suavemente en la boca de su rubio amante del café. Tweek se sonrojo más de lo que estaba pero no le molestaba. Ya conocía a su novio ojiazul y sabía que a pesar de ser ir "demasiado de prisa", era muy gentil en todo lo que hacía…...

* * *

**Angely dice…** Los besos bajo la lluvia son los más románticos ¿Verdad~?, veo demasiadas telenovelas xP Como habrán notado, hoy hubo de todas las parejitas, menos de Bunny, lo siento mi inspiración no está al 100%, creo que solo un 38%. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Uf~ Cada vez que escribo sobre la parejita de Stan y Kyle, unas maripositas revolotean en mi estómago. Bueno, espero que me dejen reviews~ Me hacen muy feliz~ ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	7. Todo por una chica

**Disclaimer:** Trey Parker y Matt Stone son las mentes maestras detrás de South Park. No hago este Fic con fines de lucro, es solo para entretenerme y entretenerlos.

**Pairing: **Style, Bunny and Candy (Hoy no hay Creek, hermosos lectores, lo siento).

**Rated:** T

**Warnings: **Este Fic es de género Slash (Relación ChicoXChico). Además contiene leguaje soez.

**Angely dice… **Creo que disculparme por la demora se ha vuelto un hábito (?) He aquí otro capítulo de mi Fic, la inspiración me vino de repente en cuanto vi el episodio del huevo de South Park, ya saben… ese donde gracias a Stan y Kyle se legalizaron las bodas gay, ya lo había visto muchas veces antes, pero no sé… solo me vino la inspiración. En fin, pues solo espero que disfruten leyéndolo.

**~Quiero que te enamores de mí~**

**Todo por una "chica"**

Abrió la puerta dejando escapar un rechinido molesto.

—Oh… Rebecca —la muchacha de cabellos rizados y color chocolate, sonrió con dulzura—Pasa lindura… antes de que pesques un resfriado.

Linda Stotch se hizo a un lado rápidamente para que la joven pasara a su morada.

—Lamento venir de improviso, señora Stotch. Espero no haberla molestado… —dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Linda negó con la cabeza ante oír lo dicho por la jovencita. Claro que no, Rebecca podía ir cuando quería a su casa, después de todo era la noviecita de su hijo, Butters.

—Por dios, dulzura… te encuentras toda mojada. Si querías venir a ver a Butters me hubieses avisado para ir a recogerte a tu casa —regañó con tono suave, mientras colocaba una toalla, delicadamente, sobre la cabeza de la joven.

—No… no quería molestarla, en serio. Discúlpeme por venir… si es lo que le molesta —comentó con tono bajo, casi triste.

Linda se golpeó mentalmente. Que idiota que era a veces, no podía regañar a la noviecita de su hijo. No era bueno, ¿y si dejaba a Butters por su culpa? No. No iba a permitir que eso pasara.

—Perdóname tú a mí, Rebecca —sonrió ampliamente en cuanto terminó de secar los cabellos rizados de la joven—Listo~ Dulzura, Butters se encuentra arriba… ah… pero tiene visitas, espero no te moleste.

Rebecca frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. ¿Quién mierda se encontraba con Butters? ¿Acaso alguna muchachita cara de puta? Espera… no podía preguntar eso, con aquellas palabras. Debía seguir asegurándose de ser la consentida de los señores Stotch. Aunque ganarse ese puesto no le había costado mucho, solo debía sonreír como una niña buena, y vestir con ropas aburridas según ella.

—Visita… ¿Con quién se encuentra Butters? —preguntó curiosa.

—Es un amigo suyo. Se llama Kenneth McCormick, ¿lo conoces?

Rebecca se llevó un dedo índice a los labios y comenzó a pensar… algo que no hacía muy a menudo. "Kenneth McCormick", estaba casi segura de que había oído ese nombrecito antes. Claro, era uno de los amigos de Kyle… Kyle ese lindo judío con un buen culito. Sus ojos pardos comenzaron a brillar en cuanto pensó en él. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida? ¿Seguiría tan guapo como siempre?

—Rebecca, ¿te ocurre algo cariño? —Rebecca volvió en sí. Puta madre, justo cuando recordaba buenos tiempos, maldita vieja e idiota—Bueno… en fin… tengo que hacer algunas cosas, Rebecca. Te encuentras en tu casa.

Rebecca asintió con la cabeza, aunque con algo de resentimiento. Linda Stotch alisó las arrugas de su falda y caminó con rumbo a la cocina. Tenía que preparar la cena antes de que su esposo volviese a casa. Eso si ese idiota no se entretenía por ahí con sus cojudos amigos del pueblo.

Rebecca suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el sofá. Puta madre… maldita Linda Stotch, esa pendeja siempre la trataba como una niña y eso le daba un asco, tanto como para querer vomitar en el suelo tapizado de la vieja rubia. Sonrió de lado, al recordar en como sus pensamientos terminaron siendo desviados gracias a ese judío de nombre Kyle. En serio, que le causaba intriga que había ocurrido con él. Ojala pudiera tan solo verlo una vez más, después de todo, si lo analizaba tranquilamente y con detalle. Apostaba toda su miserable mesada a que Kyle se moría por verla de nuevo, ya que ella no era una simple chica cualquiera. Ella había sido su primer amor. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Ese Butters, imbécil… solo andaba con él. Ya que sus padres tenían una buena lana, y la consentían con cualquier cosa que quería. No como sus padres, que eran unos pendejos que prácticamente no la dejaban sola en ningún momento, ni para ir al jodido cuarto de baño.

—No puedo creer que me esté rebajando tanto… mi autoestima se fue a la basura en cuanto comencé a andar con ese pendejo —susurró con burla.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta del joven Stotch y volvió a tomar aire. Maldita sea, odiaba que ese idiota le dijera a cada momento: "Me siento tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado" o "Te quiero mucho, Rebecca". Esas eran puras pendejadas que según ella, las chicas no soportaban. Giró el picaporte con sumo cuidado para evitar emitir algún tipo de ruido molesto.

—Hola Bu… —se detuvo en seco.

Sus ojos pardos no se lo podían creer. Que jodida que era la vida, ¿de verdad estaba ocurriendo? ¿Se encontraba despierta? O ¿Sus ojos querían jugarle alguna broma pesada? Que por cierto, era muy pesada. Apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo. Putos, maricas de mierda. Los iba a matar a ambos, no solo eso, los mataría y cortaría sus partes en varios pedacitos.

Butters se encontraba echado en el suelo. Sobre él se encontraba un rubio de hermosos ojos azules. Ambos, Butters y Kenny, porque quien estaba sobre él era obviamente ese pobretón de mierda. Ambos, se encontraban besándose. Y era un "beso de adultos" para colmo de los colmos. Las mejillas de Rebecca se encontraban inundadas de un color rojizo intenso. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo que estuviesen juntos. Lo que le cabreaba a tal punto de avergonzarla era que Butters se encontraba engañándola, él a ella. Nadie, nadie jamás en su puta vida le había puesto los cuernos… y estaba segura de que si lo hubiesen hecho, jamás con un chico. ¡Con un chico, demonios de los demonios!

— ¡Aléjate de MI novio, hijo de tu reputa madre! —gritó mientras avanzaba hacía ellos con pasó acelerado.

Kenny se alejó rápidamente de Butters por el gritó repentino de la mujer. Al principio pensaba que se trataba de la madre de su pequeño Butters, pero en cuanto oyó lo de "Mi novio", se dio cuenta que no era ella. Butters se sonrojó hasta las orejas, mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente. Sus ojos azules claros se enfocaron en Rebecca. Salchichas, ¡Rebecca lo había visto! Maldita sea, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿Por qué Dios lo odiaba tanto?

Rebecca tomó con fuerza a Kenny del cuello de la camisa y prácticamente lo obligó a pararse. El rubio mayor se encontraba sorprendido. Así que la pendejita tenía su carácter después de todo.

—Eres un hijo de la chingada… ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a tratar de quitarme a Butters?!

Rebecca no era de las personas que se molestaban a tal grado, cosa que sorprendió a Butters. Además de que ella no solía usar ese lenguaje tan vulgar y soez. ¿Qué acaso reaccionaba de aquella manera cuando se enfadaba? Bueno, no podía culparla y mucho menos juzgarla. Era su culpa por haber estado besándose con Kenny de una manera tan descarada.

—Yo puedo besar a quien se me dé la regalada gana, ¿entiendes puta?

Rebecca soltó a Kenny y le propinó una bofetada, que se escuchó por toda la habitación. Butters abrió los ojos de par en par. Está bien, Rebecca ya se había pasado. El rubio menor cogió a la muchacha de la cintura y la alejó lo más posible de Kenny. Era cierto que Kenny lograba sacar de quicio algunas veces. Pero esa manera no era propia de reaccionar de una dama, porque eso era Rebecca ¿Verdad?

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques, marica! —gritó la joven, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Butters.

Kenny frunció el entrecejo, y apretó los puños. ¿Lo meterían a la cárcel por golpear a una chica? Agh… maldita sea, si esa perra lo denunciaba, era muy probable que eso pasara. Sin embargo, no importaba… ¿No es así?

El rubio mayor agarró de los rizos a Rebecca y levemente empujó a Butters para que la soltara. El menor al ver como Kenny agarraba tan bruscamente a su novia, porque seguía siendo su novia, frunció el entrecejo.

—Kenny… ¡Suéltala! —el rubio mayor lo vio por unos instantes, como dudando en si debía escucharlo— ¡Suéltala o te juró que nunca más en la vida te vuelvo a hablar!

Kenny abrió los ojos de par en par, y soltó a Rebecca. Aunque con algo de rudeza, ya que consiguió tirarla al suelo. Butters se acercó a Rebecca y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Rebecca… ¿te encuentras bien?

Kenny apretó los puños. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué Butters debía comportarse tan amable con todo mundo? En una de esas, por ser tan confianzudo y amable, incluso podían llegar a hacerle algo peligroso. Pequeño idiota, ¿Qué no estaba al tanto de que el mundo no era color de rosa?

Rebecca no respondió. Butters se acercó más a ella, para ver porque no respondía. Sus ojos azulinos se abrieron completamente. Rebecca estaba llorando. Maldita sea, todo era por su culpa. Había sido un idiota, Rebecca no merecía que le hicieran daño. Antes de pensar en lo que hacía, Butters atrajo a Rebecca hacía su cuerpo, brindándole un abrazo.

—Perdóname Rebecca, de verdad… perdóname.

Kenny se sonrojó levemente. Ah~ que mierda… ¿Por qué carajos tenía ganas de llorar ahora él? Bajó la mirada, para que sus flecos rubios cubrieran sus ojos, aquellos ojos azulinos que mostraban decepción. Decepción de Butters. Que pendejo había sido, Butters no lo quería en verdad. Apostaba a que solo, como muchos, quería probar algo nuevo. Sí, ya había pasado por eso muchas veces, así que debía estar más que acostumbrados, pero simplemente no era tan sencillo como pensarlo o decirlo, incluso.

—Eso significa… —Rebecca sonrió internamente, mientras enterraba los dedos de sus manos entre el abrigo celestino de SU novio. Otra vez había ganado, siempre lo hacía.

—Eso significa que no quiero que sufras…

Kenny se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Por qué aún seguía ahí oyendo aquellas palabras cursis? Ah sí, era porque, a pesar de que le dolía, quería poder apreciar a Butters una vez más antes de que este lo echara completamente de su vida, porque estaba segura de que lo haría…

—Y conmigo vas a sufrir mucho Rebecca…

Rebecca y Kenny, ambos, alzaron una ceja. ¿A qué se refería Butters?

—Vas a sufrir si quieres estar conmigo… porque yo solo te puedo ver y querer como una amiga, incluso como una hermana… pero hasta ahí nada más.

Rebecca abrió los ojos como platos, y se separó lentamente de los brazos de Butters. Kenny, por otra parte, se encontraba igual de sorprendido con la única diferencia que sus labios dibujaban una media sonrisa debido a la sorpresa y emoción que sentía al mismo tiempo.

—No… no puedes estar hablando en serio… es… ¡Es estúpido! —Gritó Rebecca, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza— ¡¿Por qué?!

Butters se sonrojó levemente, y desvió la mirada para ver a Kenny de reojo.

—Porque… me gusta otra persona…

Kenny se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada. ¿Se refería a él? ¿A Butters le gustaba él? Kenny no poseía una baja autoestima, solo le resultaba algo complicado y sorprendente de que le gustara tanto al pequeño rubio, como para que este, prácticamente, hiciera a Rebecca a un lado. Butters le había dicho incontables veces que lo quería, que le gustaba y que lo amaba. Pero solo hasta ese momento que lo dijo delante de Rebecca estaba seguro de que era cierto. La verdad, es que al principio no le importaba si Butters solo quería experimentar un poco con él, ya que de cierta forma él también estaba haciendo lo mismo con el pequeño Stotch. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta, con tan solo el pasar de unos cortos días, que lo quería mucho realmente. Al parecer la puta de Rebecca no era tan inútil como creía, después de todo.

—Butters… no se te ocurra decirme que la persona que te gusta… es… —señaló a Kenny con total desprecio en sus palabras, pero sobre todo en su mirar— ¡Ese hijo de puta que está ahí!

Kenny frunció el entrecejo. ¿Se suponía que el hijo de puta era él? ¿Acaso esa perra no se veía en el espejo? Su aura completa hacía resaltar que era un perra cualquiera. Él por el contrario, bueno… podía ser un pervertido, y acosador. Pero había terminado de hacer esas cosas en cuanto comenzó a rondar alrededor del jovencito Stotch.

Butters observó a Rebecca con algo de molestia. No parecía comportarse de la misma forma en que lo hacía, ¿acaso todo ese rato que estuvo con él, solo andaba fingiendo ser una señorita? Sí, de seguro era tal como pensaba. Sin embargo, no poseía las agallas para decirle esa clase de cosas a la única hija de los Cotswolds. Solo se limitó a asentir repetidas veces con la cabeza, mientras un sonrojó tenue se formaba en sus mejillas.

—Lo suponía… eres un pendejo marica —volvió a señalar con su dedo índice al rubio mayor— ¡Ese imbécil y tú son unos maricas de lo peor!

Kenny se acercó a Rebecca y trató de darle un golpe en esa bocaza suya. Miró por un momento y vio que este se encontraba aterrado. No, no iba a pegar a esa puta, aunque se lo merecía, si eso hacía que Butters se decepcionara de él.

Rebecca tomó del cuello de la camisa a Kenny e hizo que este la mirara directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que me hicieras esto, marica? Escucha… no te conozco muy bien que digamos… solo sé que eres amigo de Kyle, y eso bastaba para que creyera que eres una buena persona al igual que él. Sin embargo, me equivoque —lo soltó con rudeza y le tiró una buena bofetada— ¡Pero ni creas que dejaré que te quedes con Butters! ¡Él es mío y solo mío!

Butters abrió los ojos de par en par, al igual que McCormick. ¿Qué onda con esa muchachita de cabellitos rizados? ¿De verdad estaba tan enamorada de Butters? ¿Tanto como para amenazarlo de aquella manera?

Rebecca se dirigió al umbral de la puerta, y antes de salir le hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio a Kenny. Miró de reojo a Butters y le mandó un beso volado.

Estaba loca…

Definitivamente loca…

Rebecca bajó los escalones con premura. Maldita sea. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que Butters fuera gay, no era problema suyo, después de todo solo lo veía como un objeto de financias. Exacto, los padres de ese imbécil la consentían con cualquier cosa que pidiera, después de todo era la primera novia "real" que el rubiecito Stotch poseía. Y los padres pendejos de este no iban a dejarla ir tan fácilmente ni ella a dejar ir tan fácilmente los regalos que le daban los señores Stotch. Rebecca enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos marrones chocolate. Maldito Kenny, era cierto que no lo conocía tan bien. Pero imaginaba que sería buena onda como lo era Kyle. Y hablando de Kyle… ese idiota no paraba de entrometerse en sus pensamientos a último momento. ¿Qué habrá sido de él después de todos esos años en que no lo había visto?

* * *

Wendy Testaburger, la muchacha de incomparable belleza se encontraba tecleando unas cuantas palabras en una computadora color negra azabache, igual que su cabello.

—Carajo… te deje quedarte un rato más porque dijiste que me ayudarías a limpiar —no recibió respuesta alguna, puta idiota— ¡Oye Wendy! ¡Levanta tu jodido culo y tráelo para acá!

Wendy sin prestarle atención alguna, alzó su mano y le mostró el dedo medio.

Eric frunció el entrecejo, y dejó la bolsa de basura que traía en la mano, a un lado. Se acercó a la joven Testaburger con rapidez y la cogió del brazo, sin embargo esta no se inmutó en ningún momento.

— ¡Wendy~! ¡Mi mamá va a venir en unas horas y mi casa sigue echa un basurero! —gritó casi suplicante. Wendy siguió sin prestarle atención. Ok, bastaba de ser "amable"— ¡Párate ya, puta idiota!

Wendy frunció el entrecejo y chasqueó con la lengua. No quería limpiar nada, a decir verdad, y aunque lo negará repetidas veces. Era muy floja para esa clase de cosas. Sin embargo, las hacía para seguir viéndose ante los demás como la excepcional estudiante modelo que era, no quería perder el respeto que se había ganado en todos esos años. Era importante su reputación.

—Reputación… ¿eh? —pensó en voz alta.

Era cierto. Eric había salvado su "reputación" aquella vez. La había detenido justo en el momento preciso que estaba a punto de hacer una locura. Tal vez, en ese momento parecía estúpido y tonto que le agradeciera por ello. Sin embargo, más adelante estaría eternamente agradecida.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas?—preguntó Cartman, ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

—Nada importante… —sonrió con dulzura, provocando que Eric se sonrojara levemente—Ahora, suéltame que estoy viendo algo importante—cambio de expresión a una totalmente seria.

—Mierda… está es mi computadora… —soltó a la muchacha bruscamente, y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio donde yacía su computadora. Se agachó un poco para ver con mejor precisión qué era eso "importante" que veía Wendy—Por cierto… que mierda es lo que…

Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par. Mierda, puta Wendy… ¡¿Por qué carajos se encontraba viendo tal chingada en su computadora?!

—Puta madre… ¡Eres una rara que le gusta ver maricas! —Gritó con exageración, mientras trataba de quitarle el mouse a Testaburger— ¡¿Qué enfermo mental te enseñó a ver eso?!

—Bebe… ¡Y no es ninguna enferma mental! —defendió a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que hacía el mouse a un lado para que Eric no pudiera arrebatárselo.

Eric frunció los labios, y se acercó al botón del monitor con la intención de apagarlo. No iba pensar en seguir mirando eso. Por dios, sí que era asqueroso por más que fueran simples dibujitos.

Wendy dejó el mouse a un lado y sostuvo a Eric del brazo atrayéndolo hacía ella para que no pudiese apagar lo que veía con tanta atención. Eric forcejeó un momento con ella para que lo soltara, sin embargo Testaburger se negaba. No, eso sí que no. Llevaba más de una semana esperando a que salga el nuevo tomo en internet, y por fin lo estaba leyendo tan tranquilamente. No iba a dejar que Cartman la jodiera. Eric empujó a Wendy, provocando que la presidenta de la clase perdiese el equilibrio y cayera al piso. Aunque claro, arrastrándolo a él también, ya que la muy tonta no quería soltarlo.

—Auch… —susurró Wendy con molestia, mientras se frotaba la cabeza con suavidad. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente de un momento para otro—E… Eric…

El castaño pestañeó varias veces para asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Estaban en una posición algo comprometedora! No, no algo. Muy comprometedora. Cualquiera podría pensar lo peor de él si lo vieran así. Como si fuera un violador. Trató de enderezarse para alejarse lo más posible de Wendy, pero está seguía cogiéndolo del brazo.

—W… Wendy… suéltame —pidió algo avergonzado.

—No quiero. —contestó firmemente.

—Eh… —alzó una ceja, sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería la presidenta de la clase— ¡¿Cómo que "no quiero?! ¡Suéltame Wendy!

La joven Testaburger se levantó un poco, quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Eric. Este se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Wendy sobre sus labios. Que perra, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

—Sí te suelto, apagarás la pantalla —el rostro de Eric pasó de rojo a un rojo más intenso, como el de un tomate—Y no quiero que hagas eso.

Cartman se levantó rápidamente, zarandeando su brazo un par de veces para que Wendy lo soltase, cosa que consiguió al instante. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y trató no mirar a la imbécil de cabellos azabache. Wendy, por otra parte, sonrió burlonamente. Se paró, quitó el polvo que tenía sobre su ropa y se acercó a Eric, aun con la sonrisa burlona posada sobre su rostro blanquecino.

—Eric, ¿Qué haces? Apúrate, tu mamá llegará en un momento, así que te ayudaré a limpiar…

El sonrojo de Eric, aminoró y suspiró con pesadez. Asintió con la cabeza y se quitó las manos de la cara. Maldita Wendy, ¿A qué juego jugaba?

—Por cierto… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —indagó Wendy, esta vez con rostro serio.

—Ya me estás preguntando algo, idiota —se burló Eric con su típica sonrisa socarrona.

—Bueno… eso es un sí, ¿verdad? —Eric volvió a suspirar, y asintió con la cabeza—Bien. Oye Eric… yo te gusto ¿no es así?

Esa no era una pregunta, era una afirmación bien hecha. Además, ¡¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?! A él no le gustaban las putas, ¿verdad? No solo eso, se suponía que Wendy era la Ex de Stan, él no se metería con la puta de su amigo, o bueno… ex puta. No se metería con ella, porque Stan seguía siendo su amigo a pesar de que el muy hijo de puta lo allá humillado en frente de todos en la fiesta… ¡Al carajo! No le importaba la opinión de Stan, ¿Qué interesaba la opinión de un hippie marica como él? Aun así, seguía sin entender la "pregunta" de Wendy. ¿Por qué preguntar algo tan repentino y vergonzoso en un momento como ese? No era el mejor lugar, después de todo. Se encontraban rodeados por la basura que habían dejado esos bastardos, aunque no es que el fuera un marica que se fijara en esas cosas, pero hubiera sido mejor que se lo hubiera preguntado en un lugar más "bonito". Puta madre… sonaba como marica. Al fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en ello con tanta insistencia? Se suponía que como había dicho al principio… a él no le gustaban las putas y ella era una ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

—Eric… te gusto —volvió a afirmar, esa no era una pregunta. Definitivamente no la era— ¿No es así?

* * *

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y miró con atención el interior de la casa. ¿Debía entrar? No, aquella no era la pregunta que debía formularse, era: ¿debía entrar tan tranquilamente a la casa de Kyle después de que se habían besado bajo la lluvia? Suspiró y se echó varios mechones negros azabaches hacia atrás. Técnicamente el judío lo había besado a él, así que suponía que no había problema con ello. Tomó aire e ingresó a la casa de su amigo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kyle se encontraba sentado en el sofá con una toalla sobre la cabeza, él había ingresado antes que su amigo Stan.

—Ya era hora, ¿Qué te traes, eh? —preguntó Kyle con evidente molestia. No era normal que una persona se tomara su tiempo en pasar a la vivienda de alguien más, era obvio que Stanley desconfiaba plenamente de él.

—N…nada. —respondió titubeante sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Siéntate a mi lado —pidió Kyle con un tono de voz casi suplicante, mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza dejando ver sus cabellos rojizos.

Stan desvió lentamente la mirada, y empezó a caminar hacia el sofá con paso lento y pesado. Tal como había pedido el judío, Stan se situó a su lado. Las mejillas del azabache se encontraban sonrojadas. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y trató de no mirar al pelirrojo, ni siquiera de reojo.

—Estás molesto ¿No es así? —indicó Kyle con tristeza.

—No. No lo estoy… es solo que… ese beso fue algo tan inesperado y… —no concluyó la frase, pues sintió como apretaron levemente uno de sus brazos.

— ¿No te gustó? —Stan volteó a ver a su súper mejor amigo, este lo miraba atentamente y eso francamente conseguía solo ponerlo aún más nervioso—Stan… ¿No te gustó el beso?

—No es eso, Kyle. Y de hecho… si me gustó. Fue muy dulce de tu parte —contestó con una sonrisa gratificante. Kyle sonrió de la misma manera.

El pelirrojo se acercó peligrosamente al joven Marsh y le plantó un suave beso en los labios. Stan se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero esta vez no dejaría que Kyle haga solo todo el trabajo. Tomó al judío del rostro e intensifico el beso. Mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de Kyle, y este abrió un poco la boca para dejar escapar un gemido. Stan aprovechó esa oportunidad para ingresar su lengua dentro de la boca de su súper mejor amigo. Tal vez, lo que estaban haciendo era algo de lo cual se arrepentirían después, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. La lengua de Stan comenzó a juguetear bruscamente con la lengua de Kyle, este solo se limitaba a disfrutar el sabor dulce que proporcionaba el azabache a través de sus besos. Era la primera vez que su amigo se mostraba de aquella forma con él. Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos por falta de aire.

—Oye… Stan… me gusta esto… pero es extraño que tú… —antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el azabache lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia a su cuerpo— ¿Stan?

—No digas nada, ¿sí? Sé que estoy actuando extraño, pero no me importa. Por un momento quiero olvidarme del "Qué dirán". Solo déjame aclarar mis pensamientos, Kyle. Porque lo haré si me dejas besarte una y otra vez —Kyle asintió con la cabeza—Gracias.

Stan apoyó su cabeza en el apoyabrazos del sillón, y Kyle se acomodó suavemente sobre el cuerpo de su amigo. El judío rodeó lentamente el cuello del azabache con sus brazos. Y nuevamente le plantó un beso en los labios. Stan correspondió al instante, casi desesperado y ansioso por sentir los finos y delgados labios de Kyle. Sus manos comenzaron a apretar con fuerza las caderas de Kyle. Este se sonrojó levemente y sonrió internamente. El joven Marsh comenzó a descender sus manos por el cuerpo de Kyle, sentía unas enormes ganas de arrancarle de un solo porrazo todas sus prendas de vestir, pero temía que Kyle lo tomara de mala manera. Sus lenguas jugueteaban una y otra vez. Stan empezó a acariciar el trasero de Kyle, este se separó de él inmediatamente. Lo sabía, Kyle lo iba a tomar de mala manera.

—Ah… Kyle… lo siento… yo no quise…

— ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa, Stan? —preguntó el pelirrojo con picardía.

Stan se sonrojó aún más. Ok, era un hecho, Kyle le gustaba más que un amigo. Eso estaba totalmente confirmado. Asintió disimuladamente con la cabeza y el judío sonrió de lado. Casi al momento, se despojó de su abrigo naranja y se quedó con su playera blanca. Antes de que pudiese quitarse la playera, las manos de Stan le rodearon delicadamente el cuello.

—Stan… —susurro el judío, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¿Por qué? —el azabache frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Kyle pestañeó varias veces y ladeó la cabeza a un lado, no entendía a qué se refería su súper mejor amigo— ¡Respóndeme Kyle!

Los ojos verdosos de Kyle se abrieron lentamente. Stan estrujó a Kyle de su delgado cuello. El pelirrojo comenzó a jadear, posó sus manos sobre las de su amigo para que este dejase de estrujarlo del cuello con tanta fuerza. El azabache aplicó más fuerza en sus manos.

¿Qué rayos se encontraba pasando? Stan estaba actuando como un demente. Hace tan solo unos segundos, sus manos le provocaban un tremendo deseo de ir al cielo junto con él. De entregarse completamente a él. Sin embargo, de un momento para otro, se encontraba actuando de aquella manera. Estrujándolo con una fuerza que ni el mismo podía reconocer en su mejor amigo.

— ¡…Stan…! Duele… por favor… suéltame —el muchacho de cabellos azabaches apretó con más fuerza el cuello del judío—Stan… por favor…

Maldita sea… no podía matarlo. No, a pesar de todo Kyle seguía siendo alguien muy importante para él. Pero a pesar de ser alguien preciado, esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Y no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Aflojó las manos y soltó el delgado cuello del pelirrojo.

Kyle sintió como se deshacía de una gran opresión. Respiró jadeante mientras trataba de enfocar bien su vista para observa a Stanley. Sus ojos verdosos se abrieron de par en par, al percatarse que el joven Marsh se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta a punto de salir. Se enderezó como pudo y corrió hacía él. Lo cogió de la chamarra, para evitar que diera un pasó más. No. No iba a irse así de fácil, se suponía que le debía una explicación. Y sobre todo una disculpa muy~ larga.

—Stan… ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa, cabrón?! —reunió mucho coraje para gritar esas palabras. No porque le daba pena, es más ya estaba acostumbrado a decir groserías. Le costaba por el simple hecho de que aún le faltaba el aire.

Stan volteó para verlo directamente a los ojos. Cerró nuevamente la puerta de una patada y cogió a Kyle de los hombros, zarandeándolo con fuerza y brusquedad.

— ¡No me hables así, marica! ¡Yo debería ser el que te pregunte esas cosas! —Sus ojos azulinos se volvieron oscuros, mostrando la decepción y asco que sentía— ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa?!

Kyle gimió de dolor. Maldita sea, Stan era muy fuerte y tosco. El pelirrojo trató de zafarse del agarre del más alto pero no consiguió ni siquiera aflojar el agarre. Stan enterró las uñas en los hombros del pequeño judío, provocando que este volviera a gemir de dolor.

— ¡Suéltame pendejo! —Stan frunció el entrecejo, aún más— ¡¿Qué te hice?!

— ¡A mi nada, hijo de puta! ¡¿Por qué mierda le robas las cosas a Kelly?! —Kyle abrió poco a poco los ojos, ¿Kelly? ¿Qué tenía "ella" que ver con todo lo que ocurría?— ¡Devuélvele el collar que le regale! ¡Se lo regale a ella! ¡A ella!

Stan soltó de los hombros, bruscamente, al pelirrojo.

¿El collar? El collar… ¡El collar! Puta madre…

Bajó un poco la vista casi a la altura de su pecho y observó que algo brillante colgaba de su cuello, y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Mierda… ¡Claro! Esa misma mañana se había puesto el collar. Prácticamente se había olvidado de este, gracias al día tan extraño que estaba teniendo. Cogió el dije del collar y lo apretó con suma fuerza. Se había olvidado completamente… pero que idiota había sido.

—Ok… escucha Stan, no soy un ladrón si eso es lo que piensas.

Por dios, no podía creer que su súper mejor amigo actuase de aquella manera tan agresiva simplemente porque le había "robado" algo a Kelly. Y en realidad, en términos específicos, no le había quitado nada a esa chica. En primera porque Kelly era solo un álter ego creado con el único objetivo de conquistar a Stanley Marsh, solo eso y nada más.

—Sí, sí creo que eres un puto ladrón. Pero eso no me molesta, Kyle —el pelirrojo alzó una ceja, entonces ¿Por qué mierda se comportaba de aquella manera tan tosca con él?—Me molesta que estés tan obsesionado conmigo… tanto que incluso llegues al punto de quitarle cosas a Kelly.

¿Obsesionado? Kyle frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, ¿él obsesionado? No. Estaba equivocado, él no estaba obsesionado con su súper mejor amigo, él estaba enamorado de él. ¿Desde cuándo el amor era visto como una obsesión? Apretó los puños, además… ¿Qué onda con Kelly? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que era él? Era muy obvio, no existía persona que se pareciera tanto a alguien. Stan era un verdadero idiota.

—Estás equivocado, Stanley… —volvió a repetir. Odiaba cuando decía eso, ¿acaso lo tomaba por idiota?— ¡Yo no le robé nada a Kelly!

¡Que dejara de decir putas mentiras de una jodida vez! Claro que había robado el collar de Kelly, sino ¿Qué otra explicación lógica podía haber? Kyle se comportaba de una manera irreconocible, una manera altanera y malcriada que no le agradaba para nada. Además de ser un mentiroso de mierda.

— ¡Agh! ¡Deja de mentir! —Apretó los puños con fuerza— ¡¿Qué otra explicación hay?!

Kyle rechinó los dientes. Estaba harto, harto de Stan, harto de Kelly… su puto álter ego, y harto de sí mismo por ser un pendejo mentiroso.

— ¡Hay una muy buena explicación! —Señaló las escaleras con su dedo índice— ¡Sube imbécil! ¡Ve hacia mi habitación y revisa todo lo que hay ahí! ¡Está la ropa de Kelly, sus zapatos, sus joyas…!

—Tu ha… habitación, ¿Por qué las cosas de tu prima se encuentran ahí? —preguntó sumamente confuso, despojando su enojo por confusión total.

— ¡Porque Kelly es un invento! ¡Por eso! ¡Ve, sube… así comprobaras que "Kelly" ni siquiera existe!

Stan frunció los labios, y corrió escaleras arriba. ¿Qué mierda significaba eso de que Kelly no existía? ¿Kyle sufría de amnesia? Sea lo que fuera, quería saber. No iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin entender que sucedía a su alrededor. Tomó aire en cuanto se encontró afuera de la habitación del judío, escuchó unos pasos provenir de abajo. Kyle estaba subiendo las escaleras, puto judío. Frunció el entrecejo, y giró el picaporte.

—No entiendo lo que quiere probar Kyle…

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco y sus hombros se sintieron relajados. Sí, Kyle tenía un problema en el cerebro. Y hablando del judío, este se aproximó a Stan con rostro que denotaba verdadero enojo.

—Bien Kyle, ¿Qué quieres probar? —preguntó burlonamente Stan.

— ¿Cómo que "que quiero probar"?—el pelirrojo empujó a Stan dentro de la habitación— ¡¿Qué no ves esa peluca que…?!

Los ojos verdosos de Kyle se quedaron completamente abiertos y estáticos así por varios segundos. Se suponía que la ropa de Kelly debía estar regada por toda su habitación, y la puta peluca con rizos largos y rojizos debía encontrarse sobre el escritorio. Además, ¿Dónde carajos se encontraban las joyas y el maquillaje de su mamá? Eso era extraño, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente sorpresa como para que se quedara congelado como aquella manera en la que estaba. No. Había algo más, algo que era verdaderamente sorprendente.

—No grites Kyle…

Esa voz. Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron aún más, esa voz era de su hermano menor, Ike. La voz del pequeño canadiense se oía detrás de él. Ese hijo de su reputa madre, él era el culpable, ¿verdad? Esa mierda de hermano que tenía, era el responsable de que "Kelly" se encontrara durmiendo sobre su mullida cama. Exacto, unos extensos, rizados y rojizos cabellos sobresalían con delicadeza de entre las sábanas blancas de su cama. El cuerpo de aquella pelirroja se encontraba totalmente cubierto por las sábanas, aun así dejaba apreciar con total claridad su delgado y bien formado cuerpo. Su rostro por el contrario no podía apreciarse muy bien, ya que varios mechones rojizos cubrían gran parte de este, pero era más que obvio que su rostro era tan fino como el de Kyle… parecía "Kelly". Sin embargo, el asunto era saber ¡¿Quién chingados se encontraba sobre su cama, fingiendo ser su álter ego?!

Ike pasó por el lado de Stan y se acercó a la cama de Kyle. Rozó con sus pequeñas manos los rizados cabellos rojizos de "Kelly" y se volvió a ver a los súper mejores amigos.

—no hagas bulla hermano, Kelly está durmiendo… también va para ti Stan.

El azabache asintió con la cabeza y tomó del brazo a un estático, todavía, Kyle. Lo sacó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Que idiota que era el judío, al final… no había nada "extraño". Kyle por otra parte seguía estático, como congelado por la sorpresa. Kelly… No. Se suponía que él era Kelly. Kelly no existía, ¿oh sí?…

* * *

**Angely dice…** Uf~ termine, espero que haya sido de su agrado. A propósito, olvide comentarlo antes. Asistiré en unos pocos días a la academia así que demorare mucho más. Espero no sea problema, sin embargo haré todo lo posible por sacarlo cuanto antes. Muchos besos y abrazos a todos los lectores que leen este Fic. Los amo~ y no olviden dejar sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz.


End file.
